Stop Living in the Past
by JenJen-chan
Summary: *CHAPTER 13 _FINALLY_ UP THANK YOU REVIEWERS* One fine day, two strangers crash-land in middle of Nerima. This would be normal enough, but THESE two characters seem to know quite a bit about Ranma and co., and no one knows anything about them!
1. Prologue: Enter Strangers One and Two!

A/N: Heyla! All right, I just want to get this out of the way now…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ OR ITS CHARACTERS!! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!! (With the exception of a few which happen to be mine, like Hotaka, Natsuko, Kazuma, Perfume, Banna, ect.) 

Anyway… That little note and the one I'm about to write is for all chapters. (Right now I have no idea how many there are going to be ^^;;) On to other business, comments and criticisms are welcome. Flames are okay too, but only if you feel really strongly about something and have reason to back it up. (Flames like "SO AND SO SHOULD BE WITH THIS PERSON BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" are not acceptable and will be ignored, just a warning.) I'm not encouraging you to flame either, just giving you the option. Please send all comments/criticisms/flames/whatever to mountysoccergirl12@cox.net. And now, for the story…

"Talking"

Thinking

*NOISES* 

//People on the other side of the phone line or radio/television announcer//

o/" Music o/" 

::Chinese:: 

Prologue

It was a peacefully day in Nerima, the sky was blue, birds were singing, flowers blooming, no massive property damage had been done. Yes, life was good. 

But if you've ever been to Nerima, you would know it never lasts. 

As if on cue, the sky was covered in dark rain clouds, the wind picked up dramatically, two rather large objects fell from the sky, there was a loud scream accompanied by a thud and rapid cursing. Then it was clear and beautiful again and all was right in the world. 

One of the figures that had fallen from the sky, which had landed on what used to be a stone wall, rose from the rubble, looking around. The figure was, commonly enough, a young girl, about sixteen years old, with long blue hair pulled into a braid that went half way down her back. She was wearing what appeared to be a Furinkan High school uniform, though the jumper was much shorter. She looked from one side of her, then to the other, and spotted a green piece of cloth sticking out of the rubble. 

"Oh no…" 

She immediately began digging at the area the bandana was in. 

"You better not be dead, Hotaka, I want to be the one who kills you," she grumbled, digging through the rubble. As if on cue, a muscle toned arm popped out of the mess and grabbed the collar of her shirt. 

"So glad to know you care about me, Natsuko." 

Natsuko grasped the arm and pulled firmly, unearthing a young boy to whom the arm was attached. "Anytime," she replied. She turned to her male companion, who was currently pulling the rest of his body from what used to be a stone wall. "You okay, Hotaka? Anything broken?" 

"I don't think so, but my shoulder hurts like hell." 

"Let me see," she said, unbuttoning his jacket. Hotaka also wore what looked like a Furinkan High uniform, though instead of navy it was a dark gray, and in his brown hair he wore a green bandana. He knocked her hand away. 

"I can undress myself, thank you," he told her matter-of-factly. 

"Jeez, sorry for being so concerned," she huffed, annoyed. 

Despite the annoyed glares they gave each other, Hotaka did manage to take off his jacket and shirt to reveal his left shoulder. 

"Ooo, that's one nasty looking bruise," she stated, poking it gently. Hotaka cringed showing off his sharply pointed fangs. 

"Would you stop doing that?" 

"What? The stwong, tewwible Hotaka in pain 'cause of a lil' booboo?" 

"Yes, I am, you head strong tomboy," he grumbled, closing his shirt and jacket. 

Natsuko glared at him again, but chose to ignore the comment. Instead, she looked at her surrounding trying to get her bearings. 

"Looks like the old ghoul only threw us about a block," she stated. 

"That's not like her," he replied, finally standing. He fixed the green bandana that was tied up in his brown hair and began checking his pockets. "Damn, I lost some of my spatulas, not to mention my umbrella." 

"*BAM* You mean this thing Hotachan?" 

Rubbing his head where the she had hit with the umbrella, he asked, "Whatcha do that for?" 

"I don't know, maybe because this entire thing was your fault!" 

"My fault?! I wasn't the one who offered a team duel!" 

"Was it my fault you took on Perfume?! You should have taken on me!" 

"The girl had me tangled up in three friggin' yo-yos!" 

"Then you should have let her win!" 

"Why in seven Hells would I want to do that?! She would've killed me if I threw the match!" 

"Wouldn't it have been better than getting engaged to her!" 

"Actually, it wouldn't've been! At least now I still have my honor!" 

"You and your honor. Besides, she's already engaged to Kazuma." 

"Last I heard, they weren't too happy about that." 

"Then you haven't heard anything resent. You've seen the Amazonian pendant she gave him, have you not?" 

Hotaka cringed at that one. He _had_, in fact, seen the Amazonian promise pendant that their purple haired female Amazon friend had given Natsuko's twin blue haired brother. Without being able to think of a comeback quick enough, Natsuko smirked, obviously thinking she had won the argument. There was no way in seven Hells Hotaka would give her that pleasure, so he fell back on what he knew would make her mad. 

"It's better than being engaged to you!" 

"Ex-CUSE me?!" 

"You heard me. You might be an idiot, but not even you're dense enough to be completely oblivious to how our parents have been talking about engaging us since day one! At least now, they can't. Perfume's much prettier anyway; I'd rather have her over you any day." 

"Wanna say that again, werewolf?!" 

"Tomboy!" 

"Dental problem!" 

"Helpless ballerina!" 

"Oooo, that is _it!_" 

Yes, it was a normal day in Nerima in deed. 


	2. Ch 1: Lunch at Ucchan's

Ahh!! I got reviews! ::does the happy Frodo chicken dance™:: Thank you so much!! Onwards comrades! 

Chapter One

Ukyo hummed to herself as she wiped down the grill. Lunch crowd had just past, so now she had to start preparations for the dinner crowd and get done anything else that needed doing, like homework. Tossing the dirty dish cloth on a stack of dishes that needed washing, she took the dishes into the back room, dropped them in the sink to do later, and went up stairs to get her algebra book so she could start on her homework. 

Just as she bounced up the stairs, Hotaka and Natsuko walked into the restaurant. Hotaka slung off his oversized backpack with umbrella strapped to the top and put it near the door. Natsuko didn't hesitate for a minute to walk over to the grill and take Ranma's usual seat at the counter. Hotaka was just about to join her behind the grill until a picture on the wall caught his attention. It was a photo of Ukyo standing outside the restaurant. 

Strange, he thought to himself. She hasn't had that up before… 

"Yo! Hotaka!" Natsuko called over to her companion. "You gonna make us a late lunch or what?" 

"S-sure," he replied, walking behind the counter to the grill and started cooking up two okonomiyaki. Resting her elbows on the counter and head on her hands, Natsuko watched absentmindedly as he mixed up the batter and poured it onto the grill along with other toppings. 

"So where do you think everyone is?" she asked. "Banna should be skipping merrily around the restaurant by now." 

"Not necessarily. I think she's going over one of her friend's house to play today." 

"You _think_?" Natsuko asked. Instead of responding, Hotaka flipped over both okonomiyaki and suddenly became very transfixed with the sizzling sound they made. "Well, you're a _great_ older brother." 

"Shut up, Natsuko." 

"Where's your parents? I mean, I can understand if your dad wandered off, but your mom's generally around at this time. Hotaka." 

"Hmm?" 

"I haven't seen anyone familiar since the old ghoul threw us. Not even Perfume or Kazuma." 

Hotaka winced inwardly, but covered it up by flipping the two okonomiyaki onto plates and putting them both down on the counter. "Maybe they're—" 

*CLANG* 

Hotaka went flying across the room and into the back wall of the restaurant as an oversized spatula connected with his skull. Natsuko jumped up to see a really mad Ukyo standing in a battle stance, giant spatula in her hands. 

"U-Ukyo?!" she managed to stutter out in shock. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY RESTAURANT?!" she screeched, taking a swing at Natsuko. Natsuko managed to dodge the swing, but just bearly. 

"Ukyo! Please! Let me explain!" 

Ukyo stopped, but didn't drop her spatula. "You've got thirty seconds, sugar, and I better like the explanation." 

"Can I do one thing first?" 

Ukyo glared at her. "Make it quick." 

Natsuko nodded, then raced over to Hotaka. Ukyo watched very carefully as Natsuko whispered something to Hotaka who nodded.

Jeez, I try to get good grades and algebra and _this_ is what I get, she thought, tapping her foot impatiently for the two teens to explain themselves. Watching the girl pull the boy to his feet and then poking his shoulder only to be swatted at and given a nasty glare, something dawned on Ukyo. 

That girl looks like Ranma… she thought in confused awe as she scanned the girl over. Long braided pigtail, muscular but not bulky, and clear, sparkling blue eyes. If she didn't have blue hair and was a little taller, she could probably pass for Ranma's girl half. 

Ukyo's eyes trailed from Natsuko to her male companion. Brown hair, bandana, also muscular, and…fangs? Was this guy a Hibiki? Ukyo's eyes darted to the door where an oversized backpack sat with a green umbrella strapped to the top, defiantly the mark of a relative of Ryoga. She looked closer at the two teens. 

The resemblance is just too much to be a coincidence. If the girl isn't related to Ranma and the boy to Ryoga, I'll eat my spatula! But if they really are related, how come neither has ever mentioned them? Heh, knowing Ranma and Ryoga, they probably don't even know they exist! Ukyo thought. 

"Are either of your family names Saotome or Hibiki?" Ukyo blurted out. Both teens looked suddenly nervous, Natsuko even accidentally dropped Hotaka who she was supporting. 

"Argh! Natsuko!" Hotaka cried out angrily at Natsuko. Natsuko didn't seem to hear Hotaka, or even notice she had dropped him. 

Panicked, she asked, "What would give you _that_ idea?" 

"Well, you see," Ukyo explained, "I know these two guys, Ranma and Ryoga, and—" She turned to the boy, mentally searching for his name. "What his name?" she asked. 

"Hotaka," Natsuko supplied. 

"Right, Hotaka. Well, Hotaka looks sort of like Ryoga and you—" She turned back to Natsuko. "—look sort of like Ranma in girl form, except a little shorter and with blue hair." 

"Well, Miss Ukyo, I can assure you that Hotaka and I aren't Saotomes or Hibikis. Now if you'll excuse us…" Natsuko grabbed Hotaka by the bandana and hurriedly dragged towards the door. They were in the doorway when Ukyo registered what the girl had called her. 

"Hang on there a minute, sugar." Both newcomers froze. "Just who are you, how do you know who I am, and what are you doing in my restaurant?" 

Hotaka managed to get loose of Natsuko's grasp and staggered up and over to Ukyo. 

"Are you kidding me? It's us. C'mon Mo—" He was cut off by a sharp jab in the ribs by Natsuko. Her glare spoke lengths because he immediately shut his mouth and looked guilty, like he had said something he wasn't supposed to. Ukyo's eyebrows raised as she stared at them questionably. 

"I'm Natsuko Sa— um, and this idiot is Hotaka," she said, gesturing to said boy who glared angrily at her. "And we were here because—" 

"Because my family is moving here in a few months and I came down to check it out. Natsuko got dragged down here with me because my mother didn't want me to come down alone," Hotaka continued coolly for her. Natsuko stared at Hotaka for a moment in amazement, then she regained her composure and nodded in agreement. 

"Okay…" Ukyo said skeptically. "But that still doesn't explain why you were cooking on my grill." 

"Oh, um, _that_, well…" 

"We thought it was a serve-yourself. No one was down here to greet us when we came in." 

Ukyo glared at the boy who met her stare evenly. If Ukyo had looked at the girl he was with, she would have saw a very panicked young woman, caught in the crossfire of two extremely strong wills and stares. 

"Well, it ain't, sugar. And I hope you can pay for those okonomiyaki." 

"Of course!" Natsuko proclaimed. She blushed slightly. "Sorry for the outburst." 

"Ah, forget about it," Ukyo said, waving it off. "As long as you bought those okonomiyaki, you might as well eat," she told them, walking behind the grill. "Just _don't_ do it again." 

Natsuko glanced at Hotaka nervously asking him with her eyes if it was all right. Hotaka caught her glance and responded with a nod. Hesitantly, Natsuko approached the stool she was sitting on before and sat back down, Hotaka taking the stool to her right. 

"So," Ukyo started, watching the two eat their okonomiyaki, "you're moving to Nerima?" 

"That's right," the boy said coolly. 

"So where do you live now?" 

Natsuko tensed up, but Hotaka seemed unfazed. "Kyoto." 

"What grade are you in?" 

"Junior." 

"So that makes you about sixteen." 

"Seventeen actually, my birthday's in January." 

"I saw you cooking before; you seemed to have a general idea of what you were doing." 

"My family owns a restaurant." 

Stalemate. 

Ukyo and Hotaka stared at each other coldly for a moment; it was clear that Ukyo's plan to see if he really was telling the truth was failing because he answered every question she shot out without a moment's hesitation. 

The boy might be confident enough. Now let's try the girl, she thought to herself, turning her attentions to Natsuko who shifted nervously under her steady gaze. 

"What about you, Natsuko?" Ukyo asked. "Do you live in Kyoto too?" 

"Me? Well, heheh, yup!" she replied nervously, tucking her hand behind her head and smiling the way Ranma did. "Hotaka and me have know each other since eighth grade when he moved in." 

"I see," said Ukyo. She was just about to open her mouth when— 

"ARG!! WHERE AM I NOOOOOW?!" 

With a sigh, Ukyo headed towards the door. "Don't worry about it, just keep eating," she said over her shoulder, expecting her new customers to be panicked or surprised or at least give her some type of reaction. Instead, they just looked at one another and shrugged. Natsuko went back to eating and Hotaka went to follow Ukyo. 

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, opening the door for her. 

"Somehow, I don't think it matters if I say no or not." 

"Ya got that right!" Natsuko called from the counter. Hotaka glared, but she waved it off and went back to eating. Ukyo glanced at the two, then walked through the open door on to the street. 

"Okay, let's see, I took the train, wandered through some huge gardens, hiked through the desert, when down the up escalator, strolled on the beach, climbed a mountain, up the down escalator and now I should be… Near the slot machines?" 

"Don't tell me, you took a trip around the world?" 

"Ukyo?" Ryoga asked, looking up from his Mohegan Sun visitor's map. "What are you doing in a Mohegan Sun?" [Before you all jump on me, I have no idea if there are Mohegan Suns in Japan, but this is my fanfic so I can do whatever I want. Nyahh!! ^_~] 

"Jackass," she grumbled. "You're in Nerima, Ryoga!" 

"Serious?" 

"Yeah. Now c'mon and stop screaming, you're scaring away my customers." 

"Ukyo! Lemme go!" 

"No way, sugar," she replied, dragging Ryoga into Ucchan's by the arm. Hotaka stood watching and automatically opened the door for her. "Thank you." 

"Er, no problem." 

Natsuko watched half interested as Ukyo dragged Ryoga into the restaurant and plopped him down on a counter stool. Ryoga sat there grumbling until Ukyo whipped a plate of okonomiyaki out in front of him. Chowing down on the food, all his grumbles stopped. Natsuko leaned over to Hotaka who was just sitting down again. 

"Just like your parents back home, ne?" she whispered playfully. 

"Watch it, Natsuko," he grumbled back at her. 

"Aw, Hotachan, you know I'm just playing with you!" she said, laughing. Then she walked over to Ryoga and leaned over his shoulder so her face was next to his. "Name's Natsuko! And you are?" 

"Gah!" Ryoga screamed, jumping up. "Don't do that!" 

She walked over and tugged on his bandana playfully. "I'm just playing with ya. Seriously though, my name's Natsuko. Yours is Ryoga, right?" 

"H-How did you know that?" 

Natsuko's face faltered for a minute, like she had just said something she shouldn't have, but she recovered fairly quickly. "I heard Miss Ukyo yelling it. That is your name, correct?" 

Hotaka looked at his companion surprised. Those acting classes she had to take for the dance recital are really paying off. 

"Er, th-that's right. You wouldn't happen to be related to Akane Tendo, would you?" 

Her eyes widened and she began playing with her pigtail. "Wh-what ever gave you that idea?" 

"The hair for one," he said, pointing to her head. "It's the same color as Akane's. And Akane's smile looks just like yours." 

"Now that you mention it, she _does_ look a lot like Akane. Ranma too. How odd," Ukyo added. 

"Like Ranma?" Ryoga asked Ukyo, his eyebrows raising. 

"Well, yeah. Look at her eyes, and the pigtail." 

Natsuko immediately stopped playing with her pigtail and turned a shade of red. Ryoga circled her, inspecting her. 

"She _does_ look like Ranma." Ryoga looked up at Ukyo. 

"That's what I said, if the two aren't related I'll eat my spatula." She snapped her fingers and pointed at Hotaka. "Hey, Ryoga. Is he one of your relatives?" 

"Mine?" he asked, turning his attentions to Hotaka who suddenly stiffened up. "He sorta looks like me, but he looks more like you." 

"He's certainly not _my_ relative; and you're wrong, he looks like you." She opened Hotaka's mouth to reveal his fangs. "See? He even has your weird fangs." 

"He has your hair though." 

Ukyo ticked things off on her fingers. "Not to mention your bandana, his backpack by the door…" 

"Your hair, your okonomiyaki obsession!" 

The entire room stared at Ryoga. 

"How the heck did you know that?" Natsuko asked, stunned. 

Ryoga began to turn pink, pushing his fingers together. "Well, I, erm, um…" 

"At least _I'm_ not some idiot that can get lost going to the bathroom!" 

"Well, at least _I_ don't drool over Ranma and hatch evil schemes to make him fall in love with me! I bet _your_ relative is the same way!" 

"He is not my relative! He's _yours_!" 

"Am I really all that revolting?" Hotaka asked coldly, a green aura being generated around him. "You're treating me like I'm dirt." 

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Hotaka," Ukyo exclaimed. 

"Forget it," he grumbled, throwing some money on the table. "Keep the change Miss Ukyo." With that he marched out, everyone's eyes following. 

"Hotaka, don't you dare get yourself lost!" Natsuko screamed after him. She bowed hastily to Ryoga and Ukyo. "Please excuse his rudeness, he doesn't take criticism well." After that, Natsuko rushed out the door after her male comrade. 

"Who were they anyway?" 

"Beats me, Ryoga. I was have way to finding out if they were engaged to anyway when you walked in." 

Silence. 

"This is all your fault, ya know." 

"_My_ fault? Ukyo, how is any of this _my_ fault?" 

"You started it." 

"Did not!" 

"You just keep telling yourself that Ryoga." I wonder who they really were…

I hope I'm not being TOO obvious with all this. Anyway, please review! I have cookies! More reviews, more I know what you think, faster I'll be able to write it! Ja ne! ~JenJen-chan 


	3. Ch 2: He's not my boyfriend!

A/N: I love it when people review. *sigh* THANK YOU SO MUCH PEOPLE WHO REVIEW!!! YOU MAKE MY DAY!! ^__^

Chapter Two

"Hotaka! Hotaka! _HOTAKA_!!" 

Natsuko ran to keep up with her friend. Rounding the corner, she paused for a minute. The road split off two ways, but she had no idea which way he went. 

Damn you Hotaka! Where did you go?! Kamisama, why can't you help me? 

A blast sounded to the right of her. 

Thank you, Kamisama. 

"HOTAKA!" 

She raced over and saw her friend standing next to a collapsed wall; his arm still stretched out from when he punched it. Natsuko noticed his aura had gone down considerably. 

Doing major property damage always does calm him down… 

"You feel better now?" 

"No," he grumbled coldly, relaxing his arm and rolling back his shoulder. 

"What? Your shoulder still hurts?" 

"Damn it Natsuko! Are you that oblivious?!" 

Touched a nerve… Well, gotta get out all this frustration some how. 

"What? About Ukyo and Ryoga? Aw, who cares, it's none of our business anyway." Hotaka's battle aura increased considerably. Natsuko had to turn around to keep him from seeing her smile. "I mean, they're just two teenagers. They have nothing to do with _us_. Let them fight. Who cares? Am I right?" She turned back to see Hotaka glowing red. 

"NAAAAAT-SUUUUUU-KOOOOOO!!!" 

Bingo! 

Natsuko dropped into a fighting stance. "Bring it on tooth boy." 

*** 

*KABOOM* 

Ranma and Akane stopped dead in their tracks. 

"What was that?" 

"I donno. Stay on your guard, Akane. It's coming from… THERE!" Ranma jumped off the fence with incredible speed, grabbed Akane, and leapt to the safe of a near by roof just as two blurred landed where Ranma and Akane were standing just a minute before. 

"Yow! Hotaka!" 

"NATSUKO GET BACK HERE!" 

Hotaka assaulted her with swift punches aimed at her face that she managed to dodge and block. She jumped back and, using the fence as a spring board, did a flying kick intended to land Hotaka in the gut; he dodged it at the very last second, and grabbed her foot, throwing her into the wall of the house Ranma and Akane were standing on. She hit hard, but not hard enough to put her down for the count. Regaining her footing, she turned back to Hotaka. 

"Feeling any better now?" 

Hotaka didn't reply, only beckoned her with his hand to attack. She smirked. 

"You got it, Hotachan." 

Natsuko launched at him and the fight continued. Whipping out his umbrella, he stopped Natsuko's high kick, but didn't react fast enough for her punch to the face. Eventually he threw the umbrella towards her, accompanied by some throwing spatulas he pulled out of his pocket. Natsuko skillfully caught the umbrella and it was used to protect herself from the spatula attack rather then hit her, which was the original intention. She spun the umbrella around, and then had it closed and resting against her shoulder in one swift motion. 

"We done yet, Hotaka?" 

"Why, Nats, I'm surprised at you," he said, tossing his uniform jacket off and untucking his shirt, then dropping into a ready position. "I'm just getting started." 

Natsuko tossed his umbrella to one side and ready herself. 

"Have it your way." 

And the two started at it again. On the rooftop, Ranma and Akane just watched in awe. Ranma had been so distracted by the fight that he hadn't even put Akane down yet. Apparently, Akane hadn't noticed either. 

"R-Ranma," she stuttered. "He's going to kill her, you've got to do something!" 

Ranma gritted his teeth. The girl was getting batted around pretty badly, but no matter how many hits she took she kept coming back for more, and didn't look that badly injured either. In fact, she was able to dodge most of the attacks, but the ones that _did_ land… ouch. He watched the girl go down, and then have to roll out of the way in order to keep the boy's attack from breaking her face into tiny little pieces. Battle aura rising, he half dropped Akane on the roof. 

"A _real_ martial artist doesn't fight girls," was the only thing he grumbled before springing off the roof and onto the ground. The boy honestly wasn't expected Ranma to pop out of no where, because he froze for a moment and had a weird look on his face when Ranma delivered a well-deserved punch to the nose and sent him flying over the fence and into the stream. 

What a jerk! Picking a fight with a girl like that… he mentally growled as he turned to face the girl. She was still in a ready position and just stared at him. 

"Hey, miss! You okay?" 

"What the bloody-- How did you-- Where--" Then it dawned on her what Ranma just did. "HOTAKA!!" 

Natsuko dashed past her extremely confused "rescuer", vaulted over the fence, slid down the hill, and stopped at the river, looking intently at the water. Finally she saw what she was looking for: a wolf with a green bandana on its neck bobbing up and down in the stream, dressed in a Furinkan High boy's uniform, minus the jacket. She grabbed the wolf by the bandana and pulled it out of the stream. 

"What the hell?" Ranma asked to no one in particular as he watched the scene below him. Akane, who had just managed to climb down from the roof, stood by her fiancée. 

"Now there's a good question." Pause. "Wait a second, that a--" 

"Wolf," Natsuko supplied. She sped up the hill, dragging to wolf with her, and stood across from Ranma and Akane on the other side of the fence. "Hotaka is a wolf, and, if you don't mind, we would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't throw him into the river. That's _my_ job, okay?" Hotaka growled in protest. Natsuko shot a glare at him and whapped him on the head. "Hush up, you, this is all your fault anyway." 

"But-- but he was trying to beat you…" 

"He was _trying_ to let out frustration and anger. I was the one who started it. Knocking him into the stream was completely uncalled for. Besides, I'm a martial artist! I can take care of myself!" she huffed. "I won't even start on how you should mind your own business…" 

"Hey, waitaminute, you--"

"I'm so sorry," Akane cut him off. "We didn't realize that you we martial artist. Please, why don't you come to our house so, um…" 

"Hotaka," she supplied. 

"Right. Hotaka can take a hot bath. Then you guys could stay for dinner; it's the least we could do for causing you so much trouble. Oh, by the way, I'm Akane Tendo and the jerk who threw your boyfriend into the stream is Ranma Saotome." 

Hotaka barked and growled. 

"Hotaka's not my boyfriend! He's my rival!" 

*Bark, bark!* 

"We _hate_ each other!" 

*Grrrr!* 

"You! Don't even get me started!" 

*Bark, bark, woof!* 

"Whaddaya mean it's all my fault?! It's your fault we're here in the first place!" 

*Bark, bark! Grrrr…* 

"And we're back to that again! Stupid werewolf, can't you get over it?!" 

"Um, excuse me…" Akane interrupted. "We should get going if we want to be home on time…" 

"Sorry Akane," Natsuko apologized. "By the way, my name's Natsuko. Thank you so much for your hospitality." 

"It's no problem, really." 

Neither of Akane and Ranma's guests heard them because they had already started down the street, arguing. (Well, Natsuko was arguing, Hotaka was barking and growling.) 

"Jeez, what weirdoes," Ranma commented. Akane glared at him. 

"No weirder than you, Ranma." Akane started down the street after the two, Ranma at her heels. 

"Are you trying to say something, ya tomboy?!" 

"Not at all, jerk." 

"Uncute!" 

"PERVERT!" 

*BAM* 

Natsuko and Hotaka stopped momentarily to watch Ranma go flying through the air. 

"Jeez, they're worse then we are." 

*Ruff.* 

"Shut up, you." 

A/N: This actually wasn't the way I was going to have our two "friends" meet Ranma and Akane. (Actually, I was going to have Ranma and Natsuko crash on the fence, go rolling down the hill into the stream, and Ranma freak out for reasons that will be explained in later chapters because I didn't do it my original way. Wow, anyone else confused by that last sentence?) This worked out pretty well though, gives a good portrayal of how Natsuko and Hotaka act together on a normal basis. (And, no, I don't know how Natsuko speaks wolf either.) Anyway, I just have one more thing to say before ending this. 

THANK YOU PANDA-TINEY, RUBY, HUNTER 1, AND DOGBERTCARROL FOR REVIEWING!! 

I'm quite done. ^__^ Please review! Chapter three soon!! 


	4. Ch 3: Dinner and a Tea War

A/N: HOLY SPOON!! SIX REVIEWS FOR ONE CHAPTER?! THAT'S UNHEARD OF!! Lol. Anyway, thank you those who do take the time to review. ::hands out Natsuko and Hotaka plushies to reviewers:: Enjoy!! 

Chapter Three

*Slam!* 

I do wish she wouldn't slam the door, Kasumi thought as she made her way from the kitchen to the front door. 

"We're hooome! And I brought some guests!" Akane called as she and Ranma kicked off their shoes and motioned Natsuko to do the same. Hotaka-wolf stood close to her, his clothes tucked under her left arm. After she took off her own shoes, she threw his wet ones next to them. 

"Now, be a good wolf and _don't_ screw this up," she grumbled under her breath at him. 

*Ruff.* 

"Hotaka, I mean it, so shut up!" 

Kasumi walked into the front hall and smiled. 

"Welcome home, Akane and Ranma!" she said. "Who are your friends, Akane?" 

"This is Natsuko, and her friend, Hotaka," she replied, gesturing to Natsuko and Hotaka-wolf who immediately stopped arguing (if you could even call it arguing…). "Guys, this is my oldest sister, Kasumi." Natsuko smiled at Kasumi. 

"Hello," she said sweetly to Kasumi. What could she say? No one could be not nice to Kasumi… 

"Oh my," Kasumi said. "You're friend is a wolf, Miss Natsuko?" 

Everyone in the hall face faulted. 

"Erm, no," Natsuko mumbled, pushing herself to her feet. "He's a guy, actually, with a wolf curse." 

"Oh my." 

"Yeah, 'n," Ranma started. "I kinda threw him inta the stream. So, um, we told 'em he could take a bath her and then stay for dinner?" 

"Why, of course!" Kasumi exclaimed with a smile. "The bath is second door on the left, Mr. Wolf. Take your time, and if you need anything, just ask. Dinner should be ready in about an hour." 

"Thank you so much," Natsuko said, bowing respectfully. 

"It's no problem, really. This kind of thing happens all the time," she replied and headed back into the kitchen. Hotaka began trotting off in the direction of the bathroom while Akane and Ranma led Natsuko into the family room where all three took a seat. 

People fall from the sky into walls, interrupt fighting 'couples', and get thrown in the stream where they transform into random things/animals _everyday?_ Natsuko thought to herself. Mom and Papa always told me this place was nuts, but I never thought it was this screwy… Guess 'the more things change, the more they stay the same' after all. 

"So," Akane said, breaking the awkward silence and snapping Natsuko out of her daze. "You practice martial arts, Natsuko?" 

"Yep," Natsuko replied, beaming. "My family owns a dojo, so it comes with the territory." 

Now that the conversation had shifted to martial arts, Ranma became suddenly interested and practically jumped on Natsuko. "What style do you do? Anything-Goes?" 

"O-originally that's what I was taught, it's what my family's dojo teaches. But, recently--" She sifted nervously under Ranma's gaze. "I've been learning Dance Fu…" 

"Dance Fu?" Akane asked, confused. "Of all the people that have come by to either kill or marry someone since Ranma showed up, not one of them has ever mentioned knowing a 'Dance Fu.'" 

"It's not very widely spread," Natsuko explained, still nervous. "It's a combination of dance and martial arts that depends mainly on speed and balance. Most of the moves involve spins or aerial attacks, so balance is really the key one." 

"Guess that means you wouldn't stand a ghost of a chance to learn it, eh Akane?" Ranma said laughing to his fiancée. 

"Ranma!" Akane cried. 

"Not having much balance is nothing to be ashamed of Akane," Natsuko stated gently. "Dance Fu is difficult to learn." 

Especially since the balance training involves doing dance and martial arts moves hanging upside down in the air by your ankle, she added mentally. 

"I haven't even mastered it yet," she added, blushing. "But I love it. I love dance and martial arts, and Dance Fu is the perfect balance of the two. When I'm doing it, I'm truly in my element." 

"You dance?" 

"Uh-huh, for a club at school. I've gotten a few leads…" 

"Wow, your family must be proud of you," Akane said warmly. Natsuko shifted uneasily again, finding her hands extremely interesting at the moment. 

"My father thinks it's a waste of time and talent." 

Ranma shifted uneasily. He wasn't that into the conversation as soon as they started talking about dance, but now he _really_ didn't like where this conversation was going. Akane looked at her sympathetically and put a hand on Natsuko's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry, Natsuko." 

"Not like it's your fault," she whispered. "You just met me, what? Five minutes ago? Defiantly not your fault." 

Silence. 

"ARG!!" a voice called from down the hall. "WHERE AM I?" 

With a sigh, Natsuko rolled her eyes and stood up. 

"I'll be right back," she said as she opened the door and walked out. "Hotaka, you idiot!" 

While out in the hall, Natsuko was talking to Hotaka and whapping him around, in the room, there was only silence. 

"Poor Natsuko, her father not wanting anything to do with her passion," Akane whispered, shaking her head. "That's not right. She said she loves dance too…" 

"I can understand why her dad would get upset," Ranma replied. "Considerin' what we saw, she kept comin' back for more, even if she got bopped really bad." Akane glared at him. He raised his hand defensively. "I'm not sayin' I agree with 'im, I'm only sayin' I can see where he's comin' from." 

"Men," Akane grumbled. 

"Hey, listen you--" 

"ARG!! HOTAKA!!" 

Ranma and Akane jumped up and ran into the hall. Hotaka was sitting on a very frustrated Natsuko, holding her down. 

"I told you _not_ to touch my shoulder, but do you ever listen to me? Noooooooo…" 

"Excuse me for interrupting your gloating, but can you get offa me now?" She continued to struggle with no avail. "If you want to settle this, we can do it in the dojo!" 

"Hmm… Interesting proposition." 

"Yeah, right, interesting. Could you get off my back now?" 

Hotaka stood up and stepped to the side. Natsuko pushed herself up and brushed herself off. 

"Thank you," she muttered sarcastically. "I'm scarred for life, I hope you know." She turned to her 'friend' and saw him staring at something behind her. "Hotaka? Ho-ta-ka?" 

Finally, rolling her eyes, she turned around and saw Akane and Ranma standing there. Ranma burst out laughing, while Akane was trying desperately to keep hers in. 

"Not your boyfriend, huh?" Akane asked with a skeptical look on her face. 

"Well, um, uh--" Natsuko stuttered, turning beat red. 

"Brilliant come back," Hotaka whispered. 

"This is all your fault!" 

*** 

"Dinner was great, Kasumi!" 

"Perfect, as usual." 

"Ah, the last piece of shrimp…" 

"Hey! That's _mine_ old man!" 

"Now, now, don't fight--" 

"Ranma no baka, you're making our guests uncomfortable!" 

"I haven't heard any complaints, have you Akane?" 

"Ranma you--" 

"Please, don't fight because we're here." 

"Don't worry, they're always like this." 

"Because _he's_ always a jerk!" 

"Hey, waitaminute!" 

"Would anyone like some tea?" 

"Yes please!" 

*** 

"I'm, erm, sorry about dinner, Natsuko," Akane said sheepishly. 

After a huge sugar-and-tea war that started when Ranma 'accidentally' put his elbow on the sugar spoon and launched it at Akane, things had just sort of snow balled from there. Almost everyone was completely covered in tea, sugar, and other random condiments that happened to be on the table. Now the three Tendo sisters and Natsuko were _trying_ to get clean. 

"It's all right Akane, this kind of stuff happens at home all the time," Natsuko reassuringly replied. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, so don't worry about it." 

"I think I've got ketchup in my ear," Nabiki whined, splashing water in her ear. "How come you had to drag _us_ into it Akane?" 

"Now, Nabiki, I'm sure Akane didn't plan for this to happen," Kasumi chided. 

All four girls had already sunk into the tub and were once again looked like they had before dinner. 

"This happens to you all the time?" Akane asked curiously. "You're home must be sort of like here." 

"More than you could ever imagine," Natsuko said smiling. "Except my twin brother's fiancée would probably have come bursting through the wall at one point screaming 'I WON'T MARRY HIM' with her great-great-grandmother in hot pursuit." 

"Your brother's engaged?" 

"To an amazon because her mother and my dad didn't marry, so they have to redeem their parents' omission. The funny thing was, we had all been friends for years with no idea that our parents were once engaged in the first place," she replied, laughing. "Things are different now, though. Perfume isn't as against as she was and Kazuma really likes her now, so they might go through with it. I never though my twin and my best friend would get married." 

"Wow, a Chinese bimbo, an arranged marriage, people breaking down wall, sounds like here," Nabiki said. "Any money in it?" 

"Nabiki!" Akane cried out, embarrassed at her sister's question. 

"Actually, my cousin Tomiko takes bets or has a scam almost constantly." 

Nabiki grinned evilly. "Then you, my friend, will fit in here fine. How long did you say you were staying again?" 

*** 

"Jeez, women take a long time in the bath," Hotaka grumbled, relish dripping down his bangs. He turned to Ranma, who was in no better shape. Actually, Ranma was in worse shape if you count the red hand mark on his cheek, courtesy of Akane. 

"Tell me about it."

A/N: Done!! Sorry these chapters uploads are a week in between. It takes me a while, ya know? Cause I know where I want to go with this story, I just have trouble getting from point A to point B sometimes… 

I just _had_ to do the little dinner segment, it was much fun for me to leave out! 

There are still some questions though, like how _did_ Hotaka and Natsuko get here? Where are they really from? And who are they, _really_? And soon we'll get to meet this Kazuma and Perfume Natsuko keeps talking about…

Until next time! Ja ne! 


	5. Ch 4: Just Another Jusenkyo Story

A/N: As always, thank you those who review!! I do actually consider your comments and appreciate that you take the time to point things out that I sometimes miss. Anyway, all will be explained in due time… 

Akane grabbed a pillow and some blankets from the linen closet and walked back down the hall to her room. Shifting everything to her left arm, she knocked on her door. 

"Come in," Natsuko said from inside. 

Akane opened the door to see Natsuko dressed in a pair of her pajamas. They were light blue plaid bottoms and a white no sleeved top with a light blue plaid moon right underneath the collar. Akane herself was wearing her usual yellow pajamas, and had actually forgotten that she even had the pair Natsuko was wearing now up until a few minutes ago. Natsuko went over and took the pillows and blankets from her and plopped them down on the floor. 

"Thanks Akane, this will work great," she said as she began to lay everything out. 

"You sure you don't mind sleeping on the floor?" Akane asked for about the tenth time. "We could always share my bed." 

"I told you already Akane, I have no problem sleeping on the floor," she said as she turned to Akane and flopped down next to her on the bed. "Besides, you provided dinner, rather, erm, _interesting_ entertainment, a hot bath, pajamas, and a place to stay for the night. After all you've done, I couldn't take your bed away from you." 

"You wouldn't be taking it away from me!" 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway, thanks for everything, Akane." 

"It's really no problem Natsuko. I mean, you can't help it if the train lost your luggage and the hotels were all booked for the night, right?" 

"Heheh, right!" Natsuko agreed with a sheepish smile. 

Well, at least the hotels being full part is right… 

"Anyway, Hotaka and me are gonna pay you guys back for everything you did for us," Natsuko added. 

Akane smiled devilishly. "I know a way you can start…" 

"Oh?" Natsuko asked, eyebrows raising. 

"Yeah, what's up with you and Hotaka? You like him, right?" 

Natsuko turned bright red and jumped up on the bed. 

"What are you, _NUTS?_" she cried. "He's a selfish, pig headed, stuck up, constantly lost, cursed, know-it-all dental problem!!" 

"He seemed pretty sweet to me." 

"_You_ don't know him the way I do. He's a bloody jerk! The first time we met, three hours later we were locked in combat!! That's not a way to start a relationship!" She flopped back down on the bed. "Except for maybe Kazu and Perfume, but they're an exception." 

"What a 'Kazu'?" 

"Kazuma. My twin brother, and his fiancée Perfume." 

"Ah huh…" 

"Ya see, we had all been friends for years, and then the summer before seventh grade, Kazuma beat Perfume at bull* and started screaming 'I won! I won!' Just as Perfume and I were about to chop him into floor sausage, Perfume's great-great-grandmother walked in."

[*For all that didn't know, bull is a card game where you try to get rid of all your cards in numerical order. To do this, sometimes you have to lie. If anyone thinks you're lying, they say "bull!" If you were lying, you have to take the pile, if you weren't, the person who said "bull" has to take the pile. For anyone who's been on Neopets, it's the equivalent of Cheat. Any questions?] 

"Where was Hotaka during all this?" 

"This was before Hotaka moved in. See, he moved in at the beginning of eighth grade, and this all happened the summer before seventh." 

"Ah ha." 

"Anyway, the old ghoul declared since Kazuma beat Perfume, Chinese Amazonian law engaged them. _Then_ she went on further to explain they had been engaged since birth anyway because her mother and our father didn't marry, so my brother and Perfume were honor bound." 

"Jeez. I know how _that_ feels." 

"That's not even the worst of it, Perfume went on a boy hating streak for years because she didn't want to be bullied into marriage. Sure, she was fine around Kazuma for a little while, until the words 'engaged,' 'fiancée,' 'honor,' or 'grandmother' entered the conversation. Then it was a bloody massacre." 

"Wow. Sounds like what happens between Ranma and I. Families trying to push two unwilling engaged people together never quite works out well." 

"No kidding, my parents weren't for it _at all_ either. It was mainly her mother and great-great-grandmother, and once her witch granny had her mind set on something, she was gonna drag it to the grave." 

"That's terrible!" 

"Wanna know the ironic thing? Mom and Papa have wanted to get me and Hotaka engaged since day one! Apparently they thought we would be different. Yeah, and the sky's gonna be orange tomorrow." 

"Apparently you're against this." 

"Yeah." 

"So then what happened with your brother and Perfume? Did they get out of their engagement?" 

Natsuko smiled sadly. "Things were pretty bad for a while, then Perfume went to China last summer with her great-great-grandmother and mother to become a 'true Amazonian woman.' You should have seen Kazuma, he was heart broken, always pestering her father and brothers for any news. I expect Perfume was the same way, because the first thing she did when she saw Kazuma was hug him." 

"Aww, that's awful sweet." 

"It was so sweet I nearly puked." She smiled though. "But, yeah, it was nice to see them getting along without so much strain. They might just go through with the engagement now." 

"So what about you then?" 

"Hm? What about me?" 

"Are you and Hotaka gonna end up the same way?" 

"No!" she yelled playfully and through a pillow at Akane. "And what about you and Ranma?" 

"_That_ will only happen when hell freezes over!" she replied, thwacking Natsuko with the pillow. Natsuko grabbed her own pillow off the floor. 

"Well, if you're going to play _that_ way…" 

*** 

Ranma walked past Akane's door, and stopped momentarily to listen to the squealing going on inside. 

"What _are_ they doin' in there?" he thought out loud before going into the room he shared with his father, blankets tucked under his right arm. Hotaka kneeled off to one side in nothing but a t-shirt, boxers, and his green bandana, shoving the last of his things into his bag. Ranma threw the blankets next to him. 

"Thanks," Hotaka said, pulling his bag shut. 

"No problem," Ranma replied and sat Indian style on his own futon. "My old man an' Mr. Tendo went out to do Kami-knows-what, so they probably won't be back for a while." 

"Is that a good thing?" Hotaka asked, sitting across from him. 

"Yep, cause now we don't have to listen to him snore." 

Both of them laughed for a little while, then it went quiet. 

Ranma, never to be one to beat around the bush, just blurted out what was on his mind. "So what's with you and Natsuko?" 

"Nothin' really. She's just got a temper problem and doesn't take criticism of _anything_ well. We argue and spar a lot, our folks have been tryin' to engage us since day one, and she's the reason I got my curse. End of story." 

Hotaka laid on his futon, obviously not wanting to talk about it. Of course, Ranma never did pick up hints well… 

"Oh, c'mon, being engaged to Natsuko wouldn't be that--" Pause. "She _gave_ you your curse?" Ranma asked shocked. As much as she and Hotaka argued, Ranma just couldn't seem to picture Natsuko giving anyone, never mind her 'rival,' a curse. 

"Well, three years ago me, her, her twin brother Kazuma, and his fiancée Perfume were all going to China to get something for our parents. Ya know, as an anniversary present. Anyway, since Perfume is Chinese and speaks the language fluently, she said she'd be our guide…" 

*** 

"…so, on our way there, we were hiking up this cliff side, right? Well, no one told _me_ it was a cliff. With all the plants and trees and such, I didn't realize it was one until I accidentally stepped off the side and landed smack dab in the middle of one of the Jusenkyo springs," Natsuko said, staring at Akane's floor grimly. 

"Then what?" Akane asked. 

*** 

"Then we all rushed down to the spring to see if Natsuko was alright, and when we got there, there was this little Chinese dude screaming 'Miss Customer fall in cursed spring. Very tragic legend!' Kazuma nearly knocked him into one of the other spring he was so frantic to get Natsuko out. Of course, when he did…" 

*** 

"…it was too late, I had already changed. When Kazu did pull me out, it was a small, furry, four-legged version of me. He and Perfume were just as shocked as me about it, but that jerk Hotaka was rolling on the ground…" 

*** 

"…it was only one little chuckle, I swear! What would you have done in my position if you saw your rival like that? Anyway, she got all mad and, for no reason…" 

*** 

"…I pushed him into a spring. I honestly didn't want to curse him and I wasn't thinking clearly at the time, but I just wanted to do something to him to shut him up. Boy, did it shut him up! But then Kazuma, being the great guy…" 

*** 

"…goody-two-shoes he is, grabbed onto my shirt and _tried_ to stop me from landing in a spring. Of course, all he really managed to do was divert me from one spring to another and got himself knocked into the one I was heading towards. So I come up a wolf and Kazuma a stag. Then his fiancée Perfume…" 

*** 

"…was completely in hysterics and accidentally backed into a spring. I tried to grab onto her pant leg and stop her from falling, but in my cursed form I was too small and too weak to stop her. She flew out of her spring…" 

*** 

"…squawking like a duck. No, seriously, she was a duck. Well, a crane actually, but same difference. Then the Chinese dude pulled us all out of the springs and dumped hot water on us. Of course, we all got a nasty start seeing each other…" 

*** 

"…completely naked. I mean, honestly, how dense can you be? Perfume's eyes were bolted shut, Kazuma was beat red (I'm not exactly sure why though, we've taken baths together since we were kids), Hotaka was having a nosebleed that could have over flood Japan, and I practically assaulted the guy for his jacket. I did mange to get it in record time and Perfume and I were pretty much covered (thank Kamisama the man was so fat!). Then the guy went to go get towels, shirts, and pants…" 

*** 

"…leaving us all alone. Once again, dragging Perfume along with her because they were sharing the guy's jacket and neither was willing to let go, Natsuko runs over and slaps me for no reason! She didn't slap Kazuma! And as if I would wanna look at her stick figure anyway! It was completely uncalled for, besides…" 

*** 

"…what would you have done if you were me? Anyway, by the time the Chinese guy got back, Hotaka was sure not gonna look at _me_ ever again. Or Perfume. Girls gotta stick together, ya know? Anyway, the Chinese man explained to us what the curses would do, how they were activated, ect. Of course, we already knew that. What I was worried about was that the spring of the drowned man and the drowned girl had been relocated, and the guy had no idea where! Not to mention we couldn't get our parents' anniversary gift, the whole reason we were there in the first place. As if that wasn't bad enough, when we got home…" 

*** 

"…what a nightmare. If our parents weren't mad enough at us running off without telling them, they went over the edge when we came back cursed. I was sore for weeks once my dad was through with me, and my mom made me work in the restaurant the second I got home from and _then_ scrub it clean each night to pay off the money I borrowed for the trip. At minimum wage too! The fact that she was seven month pregnant and highly moody did _not_ help matters. And at school…"

*** 

"…it was even worse. All of our friends either flipped out and disowned us when they found out, or found it extremely funny and got a good laugh. Needless to say, the four of us stuck together from then on, whether we liked it or not. Our social lives also took a backseat to work too. Mom and Pops weren't at all pleased and, after they were done chewing us up, they decided we were gonna work in the dojo for minimum wage until we paid back all the money we spent on the trip. Let me tell you something, not fun. I still have nightmares about scrubbing and repairing that place and listening to all those little kids scream during the morning classes. Ah, it was a living…" 

*** 

"…hell. There's no better way to put it. And to think we did it all for _them_ too. The greedy little…"

*** 

"…unlistening, uncaring, unconsiderate…" 

*** 

"…JERKS! I wish we had never stepped foot in China." 

*** 

"I wish we had never gone there in the first place." 

Silence. 

*** 

Silence. 

*** 

"Wow…" whispered Akane. 

*** 

"…you had it as rough as me," Ranma stated in awe. 

"Well, now you know," Hotaka huffed. 

*** 

"Good night, Akane," Natsuko said coldly and angrily lied down in her make-shift bed. 

*** 

Outside the dojo, two lights went off at the same time in Ranma and Akane's windows. 

*** 

Nabiki sat in her room, grinning that famous 'I'm-gonna-make-some-money-off-of-this' grin. She reached over to her desk and turned off her listening device. Of course, she had always had Ranma and Akane's rooms bugged (along with every other room in the house), but she had never expected to hear the conversation that Ranma, Akane, and their guests had just had. 

"Well," she said, leaning back in her desk chair. "_That_ was rather interesting." 

A/N: Well, well, well, wasn't _that_ interesting? For all of you who said Nabiki probably knows, she does. ^_~ Anyway, yes this is obvious. I realize that. But, ya gotta admit, most of the Ranma cast is really oblivious so I can get away with making things really obvious. Anyway, I had another scene that I wanted to add to this chapter, but it was getting kinda long, so it will show up next chapter. I _promise_ to have Kazuma and Perfume show up! I _promise._ And Hotaka's little sister. I also plan to take the cast from karaoke places to fancy galas to the bench. Bwhaha… 

As always, please keep reviewing!! The more you review, the more inspired I'll get, the faster I'll write, the faster I'll update, the faster you'll read, the faster you'll review, the faster I'll get inspired…

Hotaka: SHUT UP ALREADY!! 

Natsuko: DON'T TALK TO OUR CREATOR THAT WAY!! ::whaps Hotaka:: 

Erm… until next time. Ja ne! 


	6. Ch 5: Midnight Rendezvous: Part 1

A/N: Whoohoo! Chapter five! I'm actually very impressed. I never thought I'd make it this far. As always, THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! ::bow, bow:: 

Natsuko stumbled around in the darkness on her way back from the bathroom. It was about two in morning and she was not pleased that she couldn't find Akane's door. 

Honestly, I'm turning into Ryoga! she mentally grumbled as she fumbled for the doorknob. Ah ha! Found it. 

She threw the door open and stepped inside. She was just about to give herself a running start to flop down on the bed, when a light suddenly came on. 

"Natsuko?" Kasumi asked with a yawn, sitting up in her bed. "Is anything the matter, Natsuko?" 

Kasumi? What's she doing in here? Where's Kaz-- Oh, right. 

"Sorry, Kasumi, I must have gone to the wrong door. Is Akane's room is the second door on the left?" Natsuko asked. 

"Right." 

"Huh?" Natsuko asked. "Right or-- Oh, never mind. Sorry to disturb you Kasumi," she said and made her way out of Kasumi's room. 

"It's quite alright, Natsuko," Kasumi replied smiling, turning off the light, and lying back down. "Good night." 

"'Night Kasumi." Natsuko walked into the hall and shut Kasumi's door. "Boy, don't I feel stupid." 

Natsuko walked back down the hall, but right past Akane's room. Instead, she continued down the hall and walked up the stairs to roof. The cold night air nipped at her skin under her pajamas. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, lulling herself into a state of calm. When she opened her eyes again, she saw a very familiar figure sitting a few feet away from her. 

"Couldn't sleep, Hotachan?" 

"Nope." 

"Me either," she said and sat down next to her comrade. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Look at those stars," she commented in awe. "They're beautiful, aren't they?" 

Hotaka nodded in agreement. "They bring me some sort of comfort. Ya know when I was traveling around with my dad and mom before we moved to Nerima?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, there were four things that would never change. I would always have my family, I would always have my name, I would always have martial arts, and I would always have the stars. No matter where I went with Mom and Dad, those things would never change." 

"That's deep Hotaka." 

He shrugged. "Whatever you say." 

Silence. 

"What are we gonna do Hotaka? Should we tell them?" 

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't think we should, Nats. _I'm_ having a hard time excepting all this, I think they would go into shock if we told them." 

"Then how are we supposed to get home? I miss my family and everyone back home, Hotachan. I don't think I can do this much longer." 

"I don't really think we have a choice either way. Cologne might know a way to get us home, but other than that…" He let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Natsuko. "We're stuck here." 

"Damn it, I hate this, I hate the old ghoul, and I hate being cold," she grumbled, hugging her knees to her chest and shivering. "I just want to go home." 

Cautiously, Hotaka put a hand on her shoulder, and eventually pulled her towards him, wrapping his arm around her. She leaned into him until her head was on his shoulder and stayed there. Hotaka silently thanked Kamisama that it was dark so she wouldn't see him blushing and resisted the urge to let his nose drip blood all over the top of her head. 

"We're going to get back home," he whispered, reassuringly. "If it's the last thing we do, we will get back home, so don't worry. We've gotten out of worse, right?" 

Natsuko didn't respond for a long time. Hotaka was just about ready to declare her asleep and bring her back inside when Natsuko wrapped both of her arms around his waist in a friendly hug. 

"Thanks, Hotachan." 

"A-any—anytime." 

"I really like these non-moments, Hotaka." 

Hotaka nodded in agreement. 

This is nice, and she is sorta cute… nothing compared to Perfume, but not bad for a helpless macho ballerina tomboy. 

That sat together, just enjoying each other's company and the night. Such a pity they didn't notice the rain clouds beginning to form over head… 

*** 

Akane stirred in her bed. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to where Natsuko would be. 

She wasn't there. 

"Natsuko?" she said out loud. Quickly she pushed herself up from her bed and walked out into the hall, wanting to make sure that her friend hadn't gotten lost on her way to the bathroom or something. When she walked out of her room, she saw Ranma doing the same thing. He smirked when he saw her. 

"What? Couldn't sleep?" he asked. 

"Half that, and half that Natsuko isn't in bed. I heard her get up at about two, but she never came back." 

"Jeez, that was about an hour ago. Hotaka must've gone with 'er, wherever she went, cause he's not in bed either. Since he got lost so easy this after noon, I wanted to make sure he didn't walk into a broom closet or somethin'." 

The two scaled the house, checking all the closets, the bathroom, the kitchen, and peaking briefly into Kasumi, Nabiki and Mr. Tendo's respective rooms, and found no hide nor hair of Natsuko or Hotaka. 

"Where could they have gone?" Akane said, standing back in the hall with Ranma where they had started. "We've checked everywhere." 

Ranma suddenly snapped his fingers and pointed up. 

"Not everywhere," he said and started towards the stairs to the roof, Akane at his heels. When he got to the top of the stairs, Ranma stopped suddenly and stuck out his arm to stop Akane. 

"Hey! Ranma--" 

"Shh," he whispered and pointed to their two cuddling guests. "Don't let them know we're here, she'll probably throw 'im off the roof. 

"They-- they said they weren't dating." 

"Apparently they were lying," he said and turned around, shuffling Akane along with him. "C'mon, let's leave 'em alone" 

Both Ranma and Akane turned and walked down the stairs until a roll of thunder sounded in the sky. Akane paused on the staircase, expecting Natsuko and Hotaka to come down, but they never did. She stood there for a minute, and Ranma stood at the bottom waiting for her. 

"Well, are you comin'?" he asked. 

"No, I'm going to make them come in," Akane said and started back up the stairs. Panicked, Ranma followed. 

"What?! Why?" 

"You heard that thunder, didn't you? That means a storm's coming and if they get wet their curses will be activated, so might as well drag them in now so we won't have to do it later when they reek of wet fur." 

Ranma couldn't think up a come back quick enough for Akane's logic, so Akane took this opportunity to bound up the stairs and on to the roof. 

"Wait! Akane!" Ranma cried as he chased after his fiancée. Of course, by the time the two got on the roof, the rain had already started to fall. Ranma felt the familiar sensation of his body changing forms and shivered. 

Arg!! I hate the rain! Ranma-chan cursed. 

"You happy now, Akane?" She looked around. "Akane?" 

Her fiancée was already standing next to their two cursed guests, untangling them from their clothes. She was working on a struggling Hotaka when she turned to Ranma. 

"Get Natsuko out of her pajamas, would you?" She turned back to Hotaka. "Sheesh Hotaka! It's not like I'm trying to seduce you or something, you're in your _wolf_ form!" 

Chuckling, Ranma-chan knelt next to the bundle he assumed to be Natsuko and began to untangle her from the pajamas Akane had lent her. When she removed the pajama top, she turned a ghostly white. 

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c--" 

Akane and Hotaka had stopped struggling against one another to stare at Ranma-chan who was shaking in fear. 

"Ranma, what's wrong?" 

"C-c-c-c-c-c-c-CAT!!" 

*** 

"Not a cat," Natsuko corrected for about the thousandth time. "A white tiger cub!" 

She sighed in exasperation, no one was listening to her. Ranma-chan had done quite a job of waking up all of Nerima with her screams of terror, and now everyone was up and sitting in the family room. Of course, as soon as everyone heard Ranma's screams, Natsuko and Hotaka had been quickly thrown into the bath then dragged back out to explain themselves. Ranma-chan laid on the floor, shaking in terror, Akane right next to him. Kasumi went to get tea to calm everyone's nerves. The two fathers were sitting near Ranma-chan, with Nabiki near them, her head on the table, grumbling about certain martial artists with curses. Hotaka sat next to Natsuko, desperately trying to suppress the laughter threatening to spill because of the sight in front of him. 

"Why didn't you just _tell_ us you had a curse?" Mr. Tendo asked. 

"I've told you a million times, I didn't think Ranma would react the way he did!" 

One little white lie wouldn't hurt… Actually, I had just forgotten that they had no idea what I turned into. 

"Father, please don't be angry," Kasumi said, putting a cup of tea in her father's hands and the platter with the cream and sugar on the table. "Natsuko couldn't have known about Ranma's cat phobia, she hasn't been around long enough and no one told her…" She coaxed Ranma to sit up and helped him sip his tea. "She has only been here for one day. Are you okay now, Ranma?" 

"I-I'm alright," she replied shakily. Kasumi nodded and smiled. 

"There's a bath drawn for whenever you're ready, Ranma." 

"Thanks, Kasumi." 

"Ranma, I'm so sorry!" Natsuko said, crawling towards Ranma. She performed the 'Crouch of the Wild Tiger' stance and cried, "Please forgive me, Ranma! I had no idea!" 

Ranma-chan tucked her hand behind her head. "Aw, Natsuko, don't cry. It's alright, really." 

Natsuko popped her head up to look at her. "Really?" 

"Well, yeah," she said. "Just _don't_ do it again," he added sternly. 

"Well, if it rains, the tomboy can't help it," Hotaka observed. "But if she _does_ change when you're around, I'll throw Nats into the next town so we can avoid this. Sound good Ranma?" 

"Hotaka…" Natsuko growled, turning back to her 'friend.' 

"Blech, what ya gonna do, Nats?" 

Natsuko growled and made for the cream on the table. Hotaka put up his hands in an innocent gesture. 

"Woah, Nats, remember your blood pressure. In and out, in and out." 

Gods, I wish Kazuma was here! He'd get her off my back! 

Reluctantly, Natsuko put the cream back on the table. She stood up and made her way back to the door. 

"I'm really sorry that you all had to wake up because of me. Um, g'night guys," Natsuko said before turning and heading back up to Akane's bedroom. One by one, the rest of the family (and freeloaders) made their way back to bed, with the exception of Ranma-chan who went to take a bath and _then_ go to bed. 

Nerima slept the remainder of the night somewhat less peaceful then before, but still rather peaceful. Thankfully, nothing else happened. 

…Until about seven the next morning when not one, not two, but _three_ figures fell from the sky onto the newly repaired wall that Natsuko and Hotaka had landed on and demolished a day earlier. 

One figure rose from the ruble. It was a boy, about sixteen, who looked very much like Natsuko, having the same blue eyes, blue hair, and pigtail. In his arms was a little girl with raven black hair with a yellow and black headband in her hair tied off into a bow at the top. At the same time, a girl who was also about sixteen popped out of what used to be the repaired stone wall. She wore Chinese style shirt and pants and had long purple hair with black tips, half flowing down her back, half tied up in a bun with a single strand wrapped in a whit ribbon flowing out of the center. She reached up and took her glasses off her head. 

"Damn, I think my glasses cracked." 

"Did we make it, Kazu-chan?" the little girl asked, tugging on the shirt of boy who was holding her. 

"I donno, but next time Banchan, don't run out into the middle of a battle. You could have gotten yourself killed!" 

"I'm sorry, Kazu-chan, I just wanna see Hotachan and Nats-chan, that's all." 

"It's okay, Banna. Just don't do it again." 

"Well, c'mon," the purple haired girl said. "We're not gonna find them if we just stand here, right?" 

"Right!" the little girl chimed in. She jumped down from the boy's arms and took both his and the older girl's hands. "Let's go find Hotachan and Nats-chan!" 

Laughing, the odd trio walked down the street. 

A/N: That poor wall… *sniff* I'm so mean to it… Anywho, I told you I'd bring Kazuma and Perfume in this chapter, didn't I? Didn't I?! Actually, this chapter could probably be Chapter 5b, but it's not because I'm lazy like that. Anyway, now we know what Natsuko's cursed form is, and _is_ there something more than meets the eye behind Natsuko and Hotaka? HM… 

Anyway, reviews me like!! Please do so!! Until next time, ja ne! 


	7. Ch 6:Enter Love Birds and Little Sister!

A/N: Jeez, what is this madness? I mean, four chapters started within the same week… that just isn't like me. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!! 

"GET BACK HERE, YOU PERVERT!!" 

"WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT LIKE A MAN FOR ONCE, YOU OLD GOAT?!" 

"Bwhaha! What a haul! What a haul!" 

Natsuko and Akane bound from one roof to another after Nerima's resident pervert. They had been chasing him for the past three blocks and still hadn't been able to catch him, even _with_ him making a few pit stops grab some food and steal more of his 'silky darlings.' To say that this was frustrating and infuriating would be an understatement. Laughing his head off, he jumped over the street below to another roof. 

"Hahahaha!! You two girls are a hundred years too slow for me!!" 

Natsuko and Akane stopped, panting. 

"This is *pant* pointless. Arg! Damn the old freak!" 

"You're starting to sound like Ranma, Akane. Besides, you just have to play the lech's game." Akane started questioningly at Natsuko who cupped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no! The wind has blown my blouse off!" 

As if on cue, Happosai came running back. 

"Poor Natsuko! Let me cover your bear bosom!" 

"Take a step back, Akane," she said, raising on her tiptoes. 

Akane didn't have the time to ask why because Natsuko immediately began spinning at a speed that could rival a hurricane, blue ki beginning to form around her. Happosai inched ever closer, but it was he was only a foot away and Natsuko's ki at top strength did Akane see what Natsuko was doing. 

"PIROUETTE TORNADO FIST!!" she screamed and slammed her fist down to the ground, forcing her ki down along with it. The ki was pushed Happosai's way, consuming him a tidal wave of blue aura. Happosai went flying until he became just a small star in the distance, his panties and bras all flying out of his sack and back to earth. Natsuko stood back up and rolled her wrist. 

"Wow, I hit him farther than I thought." She turned to Akane, whose jaw had hit the ground. "What?" 

"That…was…amazing…" 

"It was no big deal. The freak deserved it anyway, right?" 

Akane regained her composure and nodded. "Right! What was that move anyway?" 

"The Pirouette Tornado Fist," Natsuko said. Akane stared at her, confused. Natsuko let out a sigh. "It works like this: when I spin around, I gather all my ki into a cyclone. Once it's reached it's peak, or however high I need it to be, I punch the earth and force it down. When it's forced down, it has no where else to go but out, so it goes wherever my fist is angled to or completely around me if I push straight down. Get it now?" 

"I think that makes sense…" 

"Don't worry, it does. It's one of the stronger techniques of Dance Fu." 

"O…k…" 

Natsuko looked off in the direction of the school. From there she could just about see Furinkan High's clock tower. 

"Shouldn't you be getting to class, Akane? You and Ranma are gonna be late since we chased the old goat around this morning," Natsuko pointed out. 

"Oh, shoot! You're right! See you later Natsuko!!" 

With that, Akane dashed off the roof towards her home, leaving Natsuko all alone. She started back towards the dojo, until she looked back towards the direction she punched Happosai in. 

Jeez, Pop wasn't kidding when he said Happosai was a pain in the butt. Oh well, he's gone for now, there are more pressing matters then the whereabouts of old perverts at the moment. 

With that, Natsuko leapt off the roof and jogged towards the dojo in search of Hotaka. 

*** 

"How much longer, Kazu-chan?" the little girl asked, looking up at Kazuma, who was walking along the fence. He looked down at the little girl, and then at the older one next to her, helplessly. The older girl (who had purple hair) merely shrugged her shoulders. 

"Soon, Banchan," Kazuma replied. 

"How long is soon?" Banna asked. 

"Um, ask Perfume," he replied. 

"Kazuma!" Perfume exclaimed. Banna looked up at Perfume expectantly. "What?" 

"How long is soon?" 

Now it was Perfume's turn to sigh. Both of them loved Banna like a sister, but she had asked 'how much longer?' about two dozen times in the last two minutes. She thought about telling the little girl to stop asking, but when she saw Banna looking up at her with those big green eyes, she couldn't do it. Perfume knew how much Banna missed her 'Hotachan,' and now that they were here, it was understandable why she was so impatient. Besides, who was she to dampen the spirits of a little girl? 

"Soon is soon, Banna," Perfume told her. 

"Huh?" 

"Exactly. Isn't that right Kazuma?" 

*BAM* 

"Erm, Kazuma?" 

Perfume and Banna looked over at Kazuma who sat on the road, next to another boy. Behind the other boy was a short, blue haired girl. But the boy looked like he could pass for Kazuma's twin with black hair, save the fact that he was shorter than Kazuma. 

"Wow!" Banna exclaimed. "_Two_ Kazu-chan's!!" 

"Are you all right, Ranma?" the blue haired girl asked, completely oblivious to what the little girl had said. 

Ranma?! Perfume thought, alarmed. Waitaminute… 

"I'm fine, 'Kane," he replied, standing. After brushing himself off, he offered a hand to Kazuma who excepted. "What 'bout you, buddy?" 

"I'm alright," Kazuma replied. "Erm, sorry about knocking into you, I wasn't really looking…" 

"Hey, it's alright. Neither was I." 

Though I'm usually the only one to travel via fences. 

Ranma suddenly felt something (or someone) tugging on his pant leg. Startled, he looked down at a little girl with raven black hair and big, green eyes. In her hair, she wore a yellow and black bandana as a headband tied off into a bow at the top. 

"'Cuse me, but are you another Kazu-chan?" 

Ranma knelt down so he was eye level with the girl. 

"What's a 'Kazu-chan?'" 

"Erm, that'd be me," Kazuma said blushing. He stepped forward and took Banna's hand. "Sorry about her, she just, erm, excited to be here." 

"We're looking for Hotachan and Nats-chan," she blurted out merrily. She looked up at Ranma expectantly. Ranma was generally pretty good with little kids, but this one… shocked him, to say the least. He had no idea why either, and that bugged him. "Do you know where they are?" 

*** 

On the other side of town…

"WHADDYA MEAN GONE BACK TO CHINA FOR A WEEK?!" 

"Natsuko!! Calm down!! You're going to destroy the Cat Café!! 

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT A STUPID RESTAURANT!! I WANNA GO HOME!!" 

*** 

"No idea," Ranma replied. 

"Oh." The little girl looked crest fallen. Ranma's chest swelled, he didn't mean to make the poor kid feel bad. "But, I know where they'll be later." 

"Really?" Banna asked excitedly. 

"Really?" Kazuma asked impressedly. 

"Really?" Perfume asked skeptically. 

[Yes, I know 'impressedly' is not a word. It just sounded better, okay?] 

"Yeah, really," replied Ranma. "My name is Ranma an' this is Akane. Natsuko an' Hotaka have been stayin' with us." 

"Yeah, the hotels were all booked and they had no where to go, so we invited them to sleep over," Akane added. 

"Natsuko is my twin," Kazuma stated. "Would she be at your house right now?" 

"So you're the legendary Kazuma," Akane said with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you from your sister. Anyway, Natsuko would probably at the dojo my family owns. To get to my house…" 

While Akane was giving Kazuma directions, Ranma watched the two other girls that were with Kazuma. The younger one was bouncing around in joy and the older…

I don't think I've ever seen such cold eyes, Ranma said, shuttering. The girl's blue eyes had been scanning over him and Akane since they started talking, like they were some kind of threat. Ranma was just about to say something to her when… 

"Right, I think I can get there," Kazuma said. "By the way, this is Banna, Hotaka's little sister, and Perfume, my fiancée and all of our long time friend," he said, pointing to each of the girls in turn. 

"It's nice to meet you," Akane said with a smile. Banna beamed at her and Perfume gave a small smile. 

"Nice to meet you, too," she said quietly. 

Kazuma scooped up Banna in his arms, mid-jump, and motioned to Perfume. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you, and thanks for the information!" he said, walking off with his two comrades. 

"Nice to met you too!" Akane called after him waving. Ranma just stared at the purple haired girl. 

What on earth did she find so threatening? 

*BRIIIIING* 

"Shoot! Ranma, that was the late bell!!" 

Akane and Ranma sprinted off towards Furinkan. 

Jeez, what a way to start the day. 

A/N: Well, whatcha think about these three? There are a few more, mainly Perfume's brothers, but they won't show up until _much_ later. Anyway, the rest of the main cast has arrived. Now I can start on the fun stuff… Nice stop, karaoke bar! Bwhahaha… Also, a bit about how they all got here, and how they're going to pay for their time at the Tendo's. (You didn't honestly think Nabiki was going to let them stay for free, did you?) Please remember to review! Until next time!! 


	8. Ch 7:Golden Silence Costs More than Gold

A/N: So glad to know people are reading right along with me and review every step of the way!! ^_^ Anyway, people are curious about Perfume and that's good, probably because she is my second favorite (next to Natsuko, but heck I just love her!) and most complex character. Anyway, please review!! ::throws out Perfume plushies to the reviewers:: 

Natsuko was dragging Hotaka down the street. No, literally, she was _dragging_ him by the bandana down the street. Of course, he was none too happy about this. He had struggled to get away from his blue haired 'friend,' but after finding the note taped to Nekohanten that the three Chinese residents had gone back to visit China for a week, Natsuko was a force to reckon with. After their little squabble (which wasn't very little, considering the building they half-blew up), Natsuko prevailed and Hotaka didn't dare tempt fate (or her temper) again. 

"Remind me why we're about to do this again," he said, turning his head so he could see Natsuko's back. She didn't bother to look at him. 

"Did you actually _think_ we were going to stay at the Tendo's for _free_?" 

"Yes, actually, they never said anything about paying them back, and Kasumi said we're always welcome there." 

"That's Kasumi, she's just trying to be hospitable." 

"Then I say we let her be hospitable and go back to the dojo." 

Natsuko said nothing, just continued dragging him down the street. 

"Come _on_ Natsuko, this is the first time in a long time that we're not tied down to anything. Not one single thing. No school, no family businesses, no madness, why can't we just relax for once?" 

Natsuko didn't respond again, but only quickened her pace. Hotaka knew that instance she was nervous. When Natsuko sped up outside of training, it either meant she was late, or she was nervous (and sometimes she was nervous _because_ she was late). The little spitfire was fast, but not fast enough to pull one over Hotaka's eyes. 

"Nats, listen, I know you don't like freeloading and I know you want to go home, but isn't this a little, well, extreme?" 

"How so?" she said, still not looking back. 

"Getting a job for both of us, for one. I still don't understand _why_ we're paying them back when we don't have anything to do with this Nerima. Besides, no one said anything so I don't understand why we have to make it such a big deal." 

"Then you don't know Nabiki very well…" Natsuko grumbled under her breath, eyes still fixed straight ahead, but her mind wandering to the conversation she had had that morning…

*** 

Earlier that morning… 

"Natsuko, may I talk to you in private please?" 

"Um, sure. What's up Nabiki?" 

"This, Natsuko. I've been doing some research, and there are no family run dojos in Kyoto." 

"R-really? Then, um…" 

"And I bet if I looked further, there'd be no Natsuko either." 

"W-what?" 

"The jig is up. Game over. I win." 

"Huh?" 

"I know what's going on, Natsuko S. You and Hotaka H. over there better watch your step, because I'm in control now." 

"Nabiki--?!" 

"To start, you can pay back my family for hospitality. We already have _two_ freeloaders, and I'll be damned if we take on two more. But you already know that, am I right?" 

*Gulp* 

"Here's how much you owe us, with interest of course." 

"Bloody hel--" 

"Uh uh uh, cursing is going to get you no where. Of course, you still owe me a lot more for keeping this little 'secret' of yours under wraps." 

"How much more?" 

"I'll be in touch." 

*** 

If Hotaka knew why we had to get these jobs I'd be dead! Of course, I'm still dead considering how much Nabiki is still the same from how I remember her. Bloody hell, how'd I get myself into this mess? 

"Erm, Natsuko?" 

"What?" Natsuko snapped, annoyed at having her train of thought broken. Hotaka simply pointed at the building in front of them. 

"What are we doing at Ucchan's Natsuko?" 

"Well…" 

"Oh Kami, you're kidding." 

"…" 

"…You're not kidding. No, no, no! We can't get jobs here! I refuse!" 

Hotaka crossed his arms over his chest defiantly to prove his point. Too bad Natsuko wasn't paying attention, and dragged him inside the restaurant none the less. When Ukyo heard the jingle of the bell above her door go off, she turned to face the two familiar faces from the day before. 

"Well, hey there, sugar. What can I do for you?" 

"Actually, Ukyo, we're--" 

"How come you're not in school?" Hotaka blurted out, finally getting up from the position Natsuko was dragging him in. 

"I only go in the morning after the breakfast crowd, get my work for the after noon, then leave to open the restaurant for lunch," she replied coolly. Hotaka opened his mouth to say something more, but Natsuko jabbed him in the rib. 

"I know a way you could go to school full time, at least for a week or so," Natsuko said. 

"Oh yeah? How?" Ukyo asked, laughing. She didn't bother to look up from her grill. What a stupid idea, how could I go to school full time with a restaurant to run? 

"Well, you could hire us." 

Everyone looked at Natsuko. Ukyo looked intrigued. Hotaka looked like a cross between wanting to strangle Natsuko and wanting run out of the restaurant and never ever come back. 

"You're serious? You want to work for _me?_" 

Natsuko nodded. "We're going to be here a while, for, um, personal reasons--" 

A.k.a. we can't get home, Hotaka mentally translated. 

"--so we wanted to get some part-time jobs, at least so we can pay back the Tendos." 

Ukyo, mulling this over, automatically flipped over the okonomiyaki on the grill before it burned. After she put it on a plate, she looked at Natsuko. 

"What are your qualifications?" 

"Well, Hotaka's family owns a restaurant, so he knows how to cook," Natsuko pointed out. "And, I well… I can't cook very well--" 

"At all," Hotaka corrected. In any other circumstance, Natsuko would have shot him a glare or hit him with a table or something, but since they were in an interview, she didn't. 

"He's right," she agreed with a sigh. Then she looked at Ukyo, her confidence renewed. "_But_ I can wash dishes and wipe tables and serve the customers… So, will you hire us Ukyo?" 

It would be nice to have some help around here, Ukyo thought, looking the two over. They look trust worthy enough, and they said they're staying at the Tendos so Ranchan must be okay with them. If Ranchan says they're okay, they're fine in my book! I'll have to ask him about it when he comes over later. So, they want to pay back the Tendos, do they? Well, that's a first, if they don't want to freeload, then I think they must be good people. I hope Nabiki's not steeping them on the interest rate… 

Natsuko and Hotaka watched Ukyo intently as she thought. Finally, Ukyo looked up, and walked into the back room. Natsuko looked crest fallen while Hotaka looked relive, until Ukyo came back and threw them both an apron. 

"You two can start now," she said with a smile. Natsuko beamed at her; Hotaka looked shocked. 

"_YES!!_" Natsuko screamed as she hugged her new employer. "You won't regret it, I promise!!" 

I hope not… Ukyo thought as she gave Natsuko a semi-forced smile. 

*** 

At the Tendo's, Kazuma knocked on the door hesitantly. When no one had answered, he let himself in. 

"Hello? Is anyone he--" 

"HOTACHAN!!" Banna yelled as she ran over Kazuma and dashed into the house. "I'M HEEERE, HOTACHAN!! WE CAN GO HOME NOW!!" 

She promptly ran into a broom closet. Perfume sighed and went to go get their excited little friend. Kazuma gave an exasperated smile at the two girls he was traveling with, and wondered for a second how his twin was handling all this. Suddenly, he heard a-- 

"Ranma!!" Nodoka cried from behind Nodoka. Kazuma spun around just in time for Nodoka to hug him. "Oh, Ranma! What a man you've become!" 

"Um… excuse me…" Kazuma hesitantly poked Nodoka on the shoulder. She looked up at him, happy tears in her eyes. 

"I just knew I'd see you if I kept coming, Ranma, I just knew it! And here you are!" 

"But, um, I'm _not_ Ranma…" 

"…You're not?" 

"Um, no." 

Nodoka immediately let go of Kazuma and bowed to him. 

"I'm so sorry! It's just, I thought you were my…" 

"It's okay," Kazuma said, putting a hand on Nodoka's shoulder. She looked up at him to see a gentle, understanding smile on his lips. "I have a twin, so I'm used to being mistaken for other people." 

Nodoka stood up right and picked her katana up from where she had dropped it on the doorstep. She smiled apologetically at Kazuma. 

"I'm sorry. My son is Ranma Saotome and I came to see if he was here, it's just, you look so much like him that I…" 

Kazuma raised his hand. 

"Say no more, you don't have to explain yourself to me, Mrs. Saotome. Actually, you and I are pretty much in the same boat; I'm here looking for my twin sister, Natsuko." 

"Who isn't here," Perfume said from in the hall. Nodoka and Kazuma turned to see her, Banna holding her hand tightly. "I checked the house while you two had you're little incident…" Nodoka blushed sheepishly. Perfume directed her words to Kazuma. "I found Hotaka's backpack in one of the rooms, but no sign of Natsuko." 

Kazuma sighed. "Well, at least we know Hotaka's here. We might as well wait it out for them to come home. I'm sure the Tendos won't mind." 

"They won't," Perfume said as she led everyone else, including Nodoka into the living room. The four of them sat down. "I'll go get us something to eat," Perfume said, and walked into the kitchen. The first thing she noticed was a note taped to the fridge. It read: 

'Dear Nabiki, Akane, Ranma, Natsuko, and Hotaka, 

I'm running out to do some errands out of town. Father and Mr. Saotome are coming with me.' 

In a much larger, messier scrawl under that, it said: 

****

'I don't wanna go!!' 

The normal, neat handwriting resumed. 

'We're taking the eight-thirty train out, and catching the two-thirty train back, so we should be home at about three-thirty. There are some snacks in the fridge. Take care until we get back. 

Love, 

Kasumi' 

Perfume finished reading the note, and opened the fridge door to find everything as Kasumi had said: a small cake frosted with chocolate frosted sat, waiting to be sliced and eaten. A pitcher of lemonade was on the shelf above it. Perfume took out the lemonade and set it on the counter, closing the fridge door. 

Wow, that Kasumi's good. 

She took out four glasses, filled them, and put them on a serving tray. She picked up the tray and walked back into the living room. On her way out, she glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. It read nine-thirty. 

Well, at least that buys us some time. I hope Natsuko and Hotaka come back soon. 

A/N: Okay, so I lied. There is absolutely _nothing_ in this chapter about how anyone got here, BUT I did put in how Hotaka and Natsuko are going to pay back the Tendos (well, mainly Nabiki) AND I brought Nodoka into the story and Ukyo back. Actually, I hadn't thought much about Nodoka coming yet, but this just worked. Since I feel like doing this, here's a quote from the next chapter… 

Next time on 'Stop Living in the Past' 

Nodoka: "And why is Hotaka here?" 

Hotaka: "Because…uh…" 

Kazuma: "He and Natsuko are engaged and they're having a trail marriage by living together outside of home!" 

Natsuko and Hotaka: "WHAT?!" 

This shall be interesting… 

By the way, I will get to the karaoke bar, eventually. 

By the way by the way, I PASSED ALGEBRA!! WHOOHOO!! ::dances around:: 

Genma-panda: ::holds up a sign:: #Please review!!# 


	9. Ch 8: A Lovingly Violent Family Reunion

A/N: Okay, guys, here's the deal. I've been spilling my soul into a project lately, and that's why this chapter took so long to get up here, BUT from here on out, here is my promise: 

I, JenJen-chan, solemnly swear to update at least once on the weekends AND (if time and my schedule permits) once during the weekdays. (More if I'm really inspired, but expect at least this much.) I promise to stick to this unless something pops up, in which I shall tell all you happy (or depressed, you pick) readers out there otherwise. 

This sound good to people? Feel free to yell at me if I don't stick to my promise (sometimes I need a good yelling at to get my butt in gear). Also, people have been talking about wanting longer chapters. It will probably take me more time then the shorter ones, but you guys tell me what you want, okay? 

Wow, this was a long beginning author's note. I should have probably just put this at the end, but I'm too lazy. ANYWAY, since I've got a trend going on here, here is my little present to thank the reviewers. ::hands out Kazuma plushies:: Onwards, comrades!! 

"When do we have to go back to the restaurant?" 

"Eleven to open for the lunch crowd." 

"And remind me why we're doing this again?" 

"Hotaka, we've been over this thirty times, we are _not_ staying at the Tendo's for free_._" 

"This stinks," Hotaka declared as he kicked a pebble on the road and watched it form a nice little hole in a near by stone wall. 

[What is it with me and being mean to stone walls?! This must be the fourth time I've done damage to one in this fic alone!! It must be something in the water…] 

Natsuko sighed. She had promised herself _not_ to hurt Hotaka no matter what; she needed his body to work and his wages to pay back you-know-who. Natsuko's fists clenched just thinking about her. 

That cheap, scamming, ice cold, money-loving daughter of a bi-- 

"You hoo," Hotaka said, knocking on Natsuko's head. "Anybody in there?" 

"Hotaka," Natsuko growled. "Shut up." 

"Well, ex-cuse me," Hotaka huffed. Natsuko shot him a death glare. 

CAN'TkillhimneedhispayCAN'TkillhimneedhispayCAN'Tkillhimneedhispay… 

"Hey, is that Kazuma?" Hotaka asked, looking ahead. 

"Huh?" 

*** 

Kazuma was walking down the street, just trying to clear his head. 

Actually, he was going to get things from the general store, mainly some coloring books and a board game for Banna (and everybody else, considering it seemed like _none_ of the Tendo residents would be home anytime soon and it was boring just sitting there for hours on end). 

He was oblivious to his surrounds because he was lost in thought. Thought about his twin and her rival. He and Perfume had racked their brains and came up dry; the Tendo home seemed the most likely place for them to be, yet, they weren't there. Perfume _had_ found Hotaka's backpack, and, later, both Natsuko and Hotaka's uniforms in the hamper in the laundry room, meaning they were probably staying there and would come back soon. Now it was just a matter of waiting things out. 

Kazuma was generally a good waiter. That's why he was good with little kids, he usually had a great deal of patience that he knew his twin didn't have. His twin. All of his thoughts came back to Natsuko. It just felt like a part of him was missing with her gone; they had known each other when the womb; they grew up side by side, literally; yet, he couldn't find his other half. 

Where is she? 

"KAZU!!" 

Kazuma snapped out of thought the second he heard the voice, and soon found himself in, yet another, tight embrace. This embrace was different though; he was familiar with this embrace. 

"NATS!!" 

"KAZU!!" 

"NATS!!" 

"KAZU!!" 

"What, no 'Hotachan?'" Hotaka asked, breaking up this loving twin to twin moment before he puked all over the side walk. Natsuko managed to let go of her brother, but stayed right next to him. 

"Shuddup, Hotaka," she grumbled. Then, she turned her smiling face away from the frowning Hotaka to her beaming twin. "I'm so glad to see you! How did you get here?" 

"Same way you did," Kazuma said. "When you guys didn't come back by morning, Ma and Pop and Hotaka's folks flipped out, so they sent me and Perfume here via her granny." 

Natsuko stood, mouth agape. 

"You _let_ her _throw_ you?" 

"Anything for family." 

Natsuko stood and just stared at her twin for a minute before she threw herself on him, hugging him tighter than before. When she let go, she looked at him with the biggest smile either of the boys had ever seen. 

"I have the best twin in the world!!" she exclaimed as she grabbed onto Kazuma's arm and started to drag him towards the dojo. "C'mon, let's go to the Tendo's and I can tell you and Perfume what's happened to us!" 

"Um, Nats, there's just one, slight problem…" 

"Problem?" she said, stopping in her tracks and looking at her brother curiously. "What on earth could be the problem? You're here! I'm here! All is right with the world!" 

"Well…" 

*** 

In the next town, everyone stopped in the middle of what they were doing to listen to what sounded like a distant battle cry coming from the Nerima direction. 

"WHADDYA MEAN _SHE'S_ HERE?!" 

*** 

Hotaka and Kazuma shakily took their hands away from their ringing ears. 

"Kami, could you be any louder?" Hotaka grumbled. 

Natsuko, her face beet red with angry, ran over so her face was right next to his left ear. 

"THIS BETTER HOTACHAN?!" she yelled even louder, her volume increasing with each syllable. "HOW ABOUT NOW?!" 

"DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?!" he screamed in her face. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE I HAD AN UNCUTE TOMBOY YELLING IN MY EAR!!" 

That was the last straw. 

****

"_JERK!!!_" 

Hotaka went soaring through the sky, via the ever-popular 'Boot Airline.' 

['The way the martial artists fly!!' Okay, I'll stop with my stupid comments. Continue.] 

Kazuma shakily put a hand on his sister's shoulder. She whipped around to face him, her face still red. 

"Was that necessary?" 

"Yes," she responded coldly. "So what have you told _her_ so far?" 

"Not much, Banna's been distracting her fortunately. They sent me out to go get a coloring book for her so Banchan wouldn't be jumping around anymore." 

"Make sense," she whispered to herself. She turned back to her brother. "You go get that coloring book. Perfume's smart enough not to tell _her_ anything, and Hotaka… Well, Perfume's smart enough not to tell _her_ anything." 

"Are you and Hotaka _ever_ going to get along?" 

"No." 

Natsuko pushed her brother in the direction of the general store. 

"Go already! _She'll_ get suspicious if you're not back in a little while." 

"Where are you going?" 

Natsuko turned back to her twin, a serious look on her face. 

"Furinkan. I have to go talk to Ranma and Akane, find out someway to divert _her_ suspicions. We'll say we're Akane's cousins or something." 

"You think she'll buy it?" 

"'Course, it's worked in the past, hasn't it?" 

"Good point." 

Natsuko and Kazuma started their separate ways, until Kazuma froze, thought finally dawning on him. He turned around to face his sister, who was walking towards Furinkan on a near by fence. 

"Nats?" 

"Yes, Kazu?" 

"Don't do anything stupid." 

Natsuko lost her serious demeanor, smiled back at her twin, and flashed a 'V for victory' sign with her fingers. 

"'Course not, Kazu, 'course not." 

Kazuma watched the laughing, retreating figure that was his twin run towards the high school. 

Oh Kami, what have we gotten ourselves into? 

*** 

Ukyo rushed down the hall, not even noticing if there was anything or anyone in the corridor. She burst into the classroom, bowing before the teacher. 

"Sorry, Sensei, I was a little late closing down the restaurant this morning." 

Her teacher waved it off and motioned for her to sit down. He was right in the middle of a complex math problem, and he didn't want to lose the class' focus because of her interruption. It wasn't like it mattered about Ukyo being late anyway; the faculty knew Ukyo was a good kid and that she ran her own business to support herself (which was actually pretty admirable considering her age). Her being late from the breakfast crowd every now and then wasn't a big deal. Now, if she would just stop running around with those martial artists… 

Ukyo took her seat. Finally she looked around the room and noticed two familiar figures weren't at their desks. 

Where's Ranma and Akane? 

*** 

Outside the classroom, both Ranma and Akane stood holding buckets of water. 

"This is all you're fault, ya know." 

"Don't start with me, Ranma. I'm in no mood." 

*** 

Ukyo shrugged it off, and started working on the math problem on the board. Though as hard as she tried to concentrate, she just couldn't focus. Her thoughts wondered back about how Natsuko and Hotaka were going to be tested on how they could run the restaurant at lunch time, and, if they passed, how she would get to go to school all day, at least for a day or two. 

Go to school full time… It wasn't such a bad thought. Actually it was a pretty _good_ thought. 

I can spend more time with Ranchan. 

Ukyo looked up as she heard a slightly pounding sound coming closer and closer, and getting louder and louder. 

*tap tap tap tap tap pound pound pound stomp stomp STOMP STOMP SHREEEEEEECH* 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a familiar female voice cried. 

*BAM!! SPLASH!!* 

"What'd you do _that_ for Natsuko?!" Ranma-chan cried, annoyed. 

"Sorry, Ranma," a very sheepish sounding Natsuko replied. 

Of course, the whole class had stopped to listen already, and merely stared at Natsuko when she entered the room. After her little sprint and slide down the hall, she was panting slightly, but not wet (unlike poor Ranma who couldn't avoid the bucket _or_ the girl sliding into him). Hushed whispers broke out among the class. 

"Who's that?" 

"Ranma's twin?" 

"I wonder if she's related to Akane…" 

"Think she's taken?" 

"Probably engaged to a martial artists already." 

"Darn. They get all the good ones…" 

"She's so pretty!" 

"I wish _I_ had legs like those." 

"So do I, heheh…" 

"Pervert!" 

Natsuko seemed oblivious to all this, and rushed up to the teacher. 

"I'm sorry to disrupt, but I need to talk to Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. It's a family matter." 

"And you are part of their family?" the teacher asked skeptically. 

"You could say that…" she trailed off, glancing around the room at the peering eyes of the students before her. She turned back to the teacher, looking a little more determined and resolved. "I've been staying at the Tendo dojo. Now, may I please talk to Ranma and Akane?" 

"They were in the same hall you came rushing through a minute ago. 

Silence. 

"…I knew that." 

Natsuko turned on her heel and marched out into the hall. Ranma-chan was pretty much the same as she had left her, soaked wet and still female. Akane was leaning against the wall, looking at Natsuko curiously. 

"What was _that_ all about?" Akane asked. 

"Did you guys happen to see my brother Kazuma and two girls with him this morning, named Banna and Perfume?" 

"Ya mean the guy who could pass for my mirror image with the hyper active kid and the girl with the creepy eyes?" Ranma-chan asked bluntly. "Yeah, we saw them." 

Thank Kamisama, that makes my job easier, Natsuko thought in relief. 

"Yes. Well, I saw my brother Kazuma little while ago, and the three of them are at the dojo," Natsuko explained, then turned to Ranma. "With your mother." 

"M-m-m-m-m-mom?" Natsuko nodded. "Crap!!" Ranma started bouncing around nervously. "How the heck are we-- and Pop-- and you-- and them-- and, I don't wanna commit suicide!" 

Natsuko watched just a tad confused. 

"Did I miss something here?" 

"Ranma's father made a promise that if he didn't make Ranma a 'man among men' they would both commit seppuku," Akane explained. "And because of Ranma's curse…" 

"Ah ha, gotcha." 

"So when Auntie Saotome's around Ranma becomes Ranko, my cousin." 

"Well, Akane, you've got two more cousins and a foreign exchange student living with you now." 

"Pardon?" 

"Me, Kazuma, and Perfume!" 

Silence. 

"And, tell me why?" Ranma-chan asked. 

"Okay, you said you're mom wants you to be a manly man right?" 

"Right…" 

"Well what type of man would you be if you let freeloaders--" 

"Other than you and your father," Akane added. Ranma glared at her, but Natsuko continued. 

"--living in your fiancée's house? I don't know about you, but I don't think that's manly." 

"She has a point," Akane agreed. 

Ranma-chan brooded for a moment, then grumbled an, "Okay." 

"It's settled then, Kazuma and I are Akane's cousins, and Perfume is a foreign exchange student for China!" 

"That works, because she's Chinese anyway, right?" 

"Right, Akane!" 

"What about Hotaka?" Ranma-chan asked. 

Crap! Forgot about him. 

"Um, Hotaka can be traveling with me and Kazuma for one reason or another." Ranma-chan looked at Natsuko skeptically. "I'll think of something! Like you have a better idea." 

Ranma-chan sighed. 

"Just don't let her know that Ranma and Ranko are one and the same, okay?" Ranma-chan asked. 

"Deal," Natsuko replied, shaking Ranma-chan's hand. "Now I gotta get back to the dojo before Hotaka says something that royally screws us. Have fun in class guys!" Natsuko exclaimed, running down the hall, waving. 

Ranma-chan and Akane slumped back up against the wall. 

"What a day, huh?" 

"You said it." 

A/N: Are Ranma and Akane out of character? I don't know, I just think I might be a little off… Anyway, this chapter is a tad longer than usual. If you guys want longer chapters, tell me, okay? I really haven't done much characterization with Perfume or Banna yet, but I'll get to it eventually. 

Like I'll eventually get to the karaoke place…

Also, I'm thinking of starting another fanfic. (Don't worry, this one is far from done, I just have a few other ideas that are screaming at me to be written.) I'll probably release teasers for them soon. Lately, I've been toying around with a 'Wizard of Nerima ½' or something along those lines (old cast only). Either that, or a martial arts tournament during the time when the new cast in this fanfiction were kids. Don't worry, old cast would be there too. Anyway, if you have any opinions on either of these ideas, feel free to speak up. And, as I said, I'll probably be releasing previews later on. 

Just a side note, I AM FREE FROM THE MANDATORY LABOR CALLED SCHOOL FOR ONE WEEK!! WHOO HOO!! 

Next time, Nodoka meets more of Akane's cousins, the foreign exchange student from China, and Natsuko's fiancée! Remember to review! Ja ne!! 


	10. Ch 9: Goodbye Dignity, So Long Pride

A/N: Wow!! Two chapters up within 24 hours!! Vacation is a _very_ good thing. ^__^ Thanks to those who deserve to be thanked. You know who you are. ::passes out Banna plushies:: 

Natsuko was running. She sped down the street, round the corner, over the back wall, and through the dojo. 

"HOTAKA!!" she screamed as she threw the door opened to the family room. Hotaka had just enough time to turn around before Natsuko grabbed him by the bandana and proceed to drag him to the front door. 

"Arg, Natsuko--" 

"C'mon, we gotta go open the restaurant!" 

"It's only ten!" 

"Wait!" a young voice cried. The two stopped in their tracks to see Banna standing in the hallway. "Nats-chan, Hotachan just woke up! You can't take him away!" She ran over and latched herself onto Hotaka. 

"Banna…" Hotaka whispered. 

"What's going on out here?" Nodoka said as she walked out of the family room and into the hallway. She stared at Hotaka and Natsuko in confusion. "Erm, who are you?" 

Natsuko and Hotaka were at a loss for words. It was Banna who responded for them. 

"This is my big brother Hotachan, and Nats-chan, Auntie," the little girl informed her. She still hadn't let go of Hotaka, and neither had Natsuko, so Hotaka was in a very interesting position when Nodoka had walked in. Perfume stood behind Nodoka. 

"Natsuko, you can let Hotaka go now," Perfume commented. Natsuko did as she was told, and Hotaka stood, Banna clinging to his legs for dear life. "Auntie, this is Hotaka, Banna's older brother, and Natsuko, Kazuma's twin sister." 

"H-hello," Natsuko stuttered out, bowing slightly. Hotaka would have done the same, but he was dealing with his much younger sister. 

"Banna, what are you doing here?" he asked. 

"I came with Kazu-chan and Perf-chan to find you," she said, rubbing at her tearing eyes. "I-I missed you s-s-so much, big brother." 

"Aw, Banchan…" 

"And then you came flying through the roof and I finally found you! And then, then--" 

"Banchan," Hotaka cooed and picked up his sister. "Don't cry, I'm here." 

"But, Hotaka, we have to go!" Natsuko protested. Hotaka shot her a death glare that seemed to say 'I-didn't-but-in-on-_your_-sibling-to-sibling-moment.' Natsuko fell silent and merely shuffled behind the pair of siblings into the family room. They all sat down again, Banna in her brother's lap, and Perfume popped her question. 

"Where were you guys going anyway?" 

"Ucchan's," Natsuko grumbled. "We got a part-time there." 

"Why?" Perfume asked, curiously. Natsuko shot her a 'I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-now-I'll-tell-you-about-it-later' look. Perfume nodded in understanding. "Ah ha, got it." 

Banna looked curiously at her older brother, not really understanding what was going on. When she saw that he looked just as confused as she did, but confused also, she decided it would be best to remain quiet. Instead, she snuggled closer to her brother, just glad to be near him again. She had missed Hotachan so much… Hotaka noticed this and ruffled his hand through her black hair, as if to say 'I-missed-you-too-kiddo.' 

Silence. 

"So," Nodoka said, trying to break the uneasy silence, "are you staying at the Tendo's also?" 

"Yes," Natsuko replied. She took a deep breath, and then added, "I'm Akane's cousin." 

All eyes fell on her, most of them confused. 

"Well," Nodoka said. "Akane certainly has a lot of cousins." 

"You- you could say that," Natsuko replied, laughing uneasily. "Uh, we just came today, so Akane doesn't know we've come yet." She turned to Perfume. "So you must be the Chinese exchanged student. Akane's told me so much about you! How's Japan treating you?" 

Luckily, Perfume quickly picked up the hint and a bad accent. 

"Oh! Japan very, very good to Perfume! Me like Ner-im-a and Akane very much!" she replied in a bad accent that could rival Shampoo's. She smiled innocently at Natsuko who smiled back, knowingly. Hotaka just stared from one girl to the other in confusion. 

"That's wonderful!" Natsuko exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Is it much different from China?" 

"Of course! Like whole different world!" 

"Could you say something in Chinese for me? I've always wondered what Chinese sounds like!" she said, winking at her. 

"It be shall Perfume's honor greatest!" she replied, completely understanding. She had known Natsuko since they were kids, and had taught her a bit of Chinese so they could talk about things at school without others over hearing. "::Who else knows about this little scheme of yours?::" 

Natsuko looked at a picture of Ranma that was hanging on the wall, and then one of Akane. Finally, she touched her chest, as it fingering an invisible necklace. Perfume nodded in understanding. 

"That was wonderful, Perfume!" Nodoka declared. "What did you say?" 

"Um, Perfume say 'Perfume have duck pet in home!'" 

"Really? How nice!" 

The three women laughed good-naturedly. Hotaka and Banna looked on, confused. 

"Hotachan," Banna whispered. "What's going on?" 

"I have no idea, Banchan," he whispered back to his sister, his eyes resting on Natsuko. "No idea what so ever." 

*** 

Kazuma walked into the house, a bag with a coloring book, crayons, and 'Candy Land' inside tucked under his arm. He slipped off his shoes and listened to the laughing sounds coming from the family room. 

"I'm home!" he called, and opened the family room door. 

"Kazu-chan!" 

"Kazu!" 

"Kazuma come finally home!" 

Kazuma confusedly handed the paper bag to Banna and sat down next to the only other male in the room. 

"Hey guys," he said to everyone, smiling. Through his smile, he whispered at Hotaka, "What's going on?" 

"No idea," Hotaka whispered back. 

"Fair enough." 

Banna ripped open the paper bag to find her coloring book, crayons, and board game inside. Her eyes lit up immediately. Taking the coloring book and crayons, she stood up, grabbed her brother by the hand, dragged him closer to the tabled, plopped back down in his lap, and started coloring. Nodoka laughed as she watched the little girl. 

"You're just a brother's girl, aren't you?" she asked. 

"Yup!" Banna replied, happily coloring the piglet on the first page black. She stopped after a moment, staring at the picture. Then she nodded to herself and grabbed a yellow crayon. She drew a bandana around the pig's neck and colored it yellow. When she was done, she picked up the black crayon again, put black dots on the bandana, and continued coloring the pig. Hotaka smiled in approval. Nodoka looked at the little girl's work. 

"Good job, Banna!" Nodoka commented. "Now, what do you say to Kazuma?" she asked. 

"Thank you, Kazu-chan!" she replied, not looking up from her picture. Nodoka smiled in approval. 

"What a sweet little girl!" Nodoka declared. 

"Kazuma, Perfume was telling us about her home in China and how she likes Nerima so far!" Natsuko told her brother. 

"Aiya, foreign exchange programie good to Perfume!" Perfume added. 

A light bulb finally went off in Kazuma's head, and he smiled in understanding. 

"That's good to hear, Perfume," Kazuma commented. Now it was just Hotaka and Banna who were left in the dark, but Banna was coloring, so she could care less. It was only Hotaka who looked confused between everyone. Nodoka turned to Hotaka. 

"So, Hotaka, do you live in Nerima too?" 

"No, I, uh, live in Kyoto," he said, and turned to Kazuma and Natsuko. "With Kazuma and Natsuko. Right guys?" 

"Yup!" Natsuko agreed. Kazuma just smiled and nodded. 

Just smile and nod, Kazuma told himself. Whatever they say, just smile and nod. 

"Are you Akane's cousin too?" 

"Uh, no…" Hotaka replied, unsure. 

"Then why are you here?" 

The four teens in the room exchanged nervous glances. Hotaka felt backed into a corner. 

"Because… Um…" 

"He and Natsuko are engaged and they're having a trail marriage by living together outside of home!" Kazuma burst out. 

"WHAT?!" Natsuko and Hotaka cried, jumping up (Banna magically remained sitting at the table for one reason or another). They pointed at each other. "WITH HIM/HER?!" 

Kazuma fought to keep his face serious. "You guys don't have to lie about it any more, everyone was going to find out eventually." He smiled at the two. "Now you two can be honest." 

"Perfume have guessed never!" Perfume cried, fighting against the urge to burst into laughter. 

Natsuko and Hotaka stared at each other. Finally Natsuko sighed, and nodded. She turned away, then turned back to Hotaka, a forced smile on her face. She immediately wrapped him in a hug. 

"Oh, Hotachan! I didn't know how much longer I could keep away from you!" 

Hotaka, stunned, started to stutter. Natsuko put her finger on his lips and, underneath her false smile, she gave him a stern look. 

"No, don't speak. I know how much you love me," she said. 

Yeah, I love you, and hell froze over, Hotaka thought. 

I am gonna puke, Natsuko thought at the same time. 

The two sat back down, Natsuko snuggling against Hotaka and Hotaka putting his arm around her. In reality, he wanted to throw her out a window, and she would have loved to kick him and make a nice, new skylight in the ceiling, but they remained sitting with forced smiles. 

"My, is my son and his fiancée Akane like this?" 

"Of course!" Kazuma declared. 

"All time!" Perfume added. "Right, girl little?" she asked Banna. 

"Right," Banna said automatically. Dooms day could come and go while Banna was coloring, and the little girl wouldn't have noticed any of it. 

Nodoka smiled, oblivious to any of this. 

What a nice group of youngsters… she thought. 

*** 

Natsuko and Hotaka walked down the street as far apart as they could on the side walk. 

"I swear, if I have to do that again, I'm going to puke." 

"You think _I_ liked it any more than you did?" 

"Tell me about it." 

"No kidding." 

They continued in silence until they reached Ucchan's. Hotaka reached out and turned the doorknob. It was locked. Sighing, he began digging in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. A single key on a spatula key chain. He was just about to stick it in the doorknob's lock, when Natsuko put a hand on his hand, stopping him. He sighed, and shoved the key back into his pocket. Neither of them said a thing. 

Silence. 

"Jeez, aren't you two quiet," a third voice said. Both of them turned to face Ukyo, but neither of them said anything. They got out of her way so she could unlock the door. Still, they said nothing. 

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked as the three of them entered. 

Silence. 

"Kami, what happened to _you_ two." 

"We're engaged," Natsuko grumbled, not looking at Hotaka, and instead occupying herself with putting on her apron. Hotaka did the same; not stealing any glances at her either. Ukyo's eyes went wide. 

"How did that happen?" she asked. 

"Believe me, it's a long story," Natsuko replied. "So, boss," she said, making a distant effort to be more cheerful, "what's first?" 

"You can set the tables, two place mats and sets of silverware each," Ukyo told her, shifting into business mode. "Hotaka, do you know how to make okonomiyaki?" 

"Yes," he replied, still unemotionally and distant. 

"Well, go the kitchen and start mixing up the batter. The ingredients should be back there also." 

Hotaka nodded. Both set off to their tasks silently. Ukyo sighed. 

So much for cheery employees. 

If only she knew what had happened a few minutes before. If only she knew how her two new employees had sacrificed their dignity, honor, and pride in less than a second, and in front of the audience none the less. 

Natsuko and Hotaka, for bearly half a second, had experienced their first kiss. 

A/N: BWHAHAHA!! I AM EVIL!! *ahem* I'm okay. 

Natsuko: ::gargling:: 

Hotaka: ::trying to scrub his lips off:: 

Um… Anyway… What do you guys think about this chapter? You have no idea how much I hate to have Perfume talk like that. For anyone who cares, that's why I keep avoiding writing for Shampoo. Oh well, if it's what works, that's all I care about. ALSO we see the soft side of Hotaka that only his three-year-old sister can bring out of him. 

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this, but this story takes place in the beginning of the Nerima's crew's junior year of high school. Why I didn't say this at the beginning of the story, I don't know… 

Anyway, please review. 

Hotaka: DON'T MAKE US KISS AGAIN!! 

Natsuko: STOP THE MADNESS!! 

Um… O…k… o_O Ja ne, I think…


	11. Ch 10: Midnight Rendezvous: Part Two

A/N: It seems the question on everyone minds is 'WILL NATSUKO AND HOTAKA GET TOGETHER???' and my answer is…

*drum roll* 

…I have no idea. 

You're just going to have to read and see how everything plays out! (Yes, I know this is cruel and unusual torture. Yes, I know I'm evil.) 

Hotaka lay on the floor in Kasumi's room, wide-awake. There were a few reasons for him to be awake, and the main one was tossing and turning in Kasumi's bed just an arm's length away from him. 

How Natsuko could sleep in these kind of conditions, he'd never know. 

Why was he in such a state and Kasumi's room? Easy. 

Nodoka. 

Yes, the Saotome woman had insisted since he and Natsuko were 'engaged' that they should sleep in the same room. And of course Kasumi, being the kind soul she is, offered to sleep on the couch so he and Natsuko could use her room. 

Whoo hoo. 

In short, Hotaka was not happy. 

Does she always toss and turn when she sleeps? I don't know how Kazuma could put up with sharing a room with her for so long if she does! he thought as he pulled his pillow over his head in a vain attempt to block out the sound. After a few more minutes, he sat up and looked over at her. Her slender body tossed and turned and kicked, spewing the blankets everywhere. She held the top of her sheet in a ball and clutched to her chest. Her eyes were forced shut, and little groans and half sentences escaped from her lips. 

Is she dreaming? he thought, then he shook his head. What am I talking about? Natsuko _never_ dreams. 

He laid back down and rolled over on his side, desperately trying to ignore his 'fiancée.' 

"Hotaka…" 

Hotaka bolted up at the sound of his name and stared at Natsuko. 

"Hotaka, no-- I didn't-- Hotaka--" 

She's dreaming about-- me?! 

He looked down at her form, still for the moment, and felt his hand reaching out and stroking hair away from her face. As his fingertips touched her face, she seemed calmer; almost, peaceful.

Kawaii… 

Finally, realization dawned on him, and he wrenched his hand away. 

What am I doing?! 

Shaking his head he turned away from her. She started tossing again. Looking back at her, he finally recognized what was going on. He had walked in on Banna doing the exact same thing in the middle of the night. 

She's having a nightmare, he thought. He looked back at her sympathetically. What do I do for Banna when she has a nightmare? That's right, I usually climb into bed… with… her… Oh, crap. 

He hesitated. 

I don't want Natsuko to get the wrong idea, but, ah damn it! I want to go to sleep! 

Mind made up, he crawled into Kasumi's bed. Reluctantly, but forced by grim determination, he put his arms around his rival and pull her close to him. Thankfully, she stopped moving, and even more thankfully, she didn't wake up. 

This is gonna be a loooooong night. 

*** 

Natsuko was trapped. Trapped in darkness. Alone. Somehow, she was floating a void, feeling nothing, nothing except weariness and fear. 

"Where am I?" 

"Where do you think you are?" a voice said from behind her. She whipped around to face it. 

"Hotaka?" 

He merely nodded and pointed to his right. She followed his hand and looked at where he was pointing. Her eyes widened at the sight of the middle-aged couple. The man had his arm around the woman, and both looked sadly at her. 

"Ma? Pop?" 

The couple nodded. Happy tear flooded her eyes and she rushed towards her parents. 

"Mom! Papa!" 

Just as she was about to run into her parents' arms, it wasn't her parents anymore. She watched two people she loved morph into Ranma and Akane. The two turned away from her and walked into the darkness, leaving Natsuko alone, not moving. 

"What…? Mom! Pop! Come back! MOM!! PAPA!!" 

"What's your problem, Natsuko?" said another familiar voice behind her. "I thought you hated Pops." 

Her eyes widened and she slowly turned to face her twin. He leaned against an invisible wall in the void, staring at her sadly, but his eyes were cold. She could only stare at her brother in shock. Kazuma, _her Kazuma_, never talked to _anyone_ like that, nor did he ever call her by her full name. 

"Times change, Natsuko," he said, almost responding to her thoughts. "I'm not your Kazu anymore." 

He reached into his shirt, and pulled out a jade pendent on a silver link change. His Amazonian Promise Pendent Perfume had given him not even three months ago. From the pendent, a jade smoke spilled out and took a form next to her brother. It twisted and morphed until it took the form of a young girl, her purple and black tipped hair pulled into two high pigtails. Thick glasses covered a good part of her face. 

"Times change, Natsuko," the young girl said. The smoke enwrapped her again, and Perfume, in her true age and beauty, stood next to Kazuma now. "Kazuma is mine now. I'm his other half. It's time for you to move on." 

"No…" Natsuko whispered as she watched in horror as Perfume took Kazuma's arm and led him into the darkness. "No! Don't leave me alone!" 

"If you don't want to be alone, then don't be alone," said a third voice. 

This time, Natsuko faced Banna when she turned around. The young girl was sitting on an invisible chair, drawing on an easel. She put down her pencil and turned her drawing towards Natsuko. It was a picture of her now, surrounded by Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Ukyo, Mousse, and Shampoo. The only difference between her and the rest of the people in that picture was that she had no color, no joy in her expression, and looked very much alone. 

"Is this how you want things to be?" Banna asked, also fading away into the darkness. 

Natsuko couldn't speak, only watch. It felt like she was bodiless, just a pair of eyes watching a situation from a distance, no input, no say. Tears flowed freely over her cheeks, clouding her vision. 

I just wanted to go home, now I'm all alone… 

Something brushed across her forehead; something kind; something warm. Her eyes opened to see Hotaka standing in front of her, face unemotional as ever. He removed his hand from her head. 

"I'm still here," he said. "But you don't want me to be." 

"Hotaka, no-- I didn't-- Hotaka--" 

He then did something she never expected him to do. He wrapped her in his arms. Any worry, any doubts, she felt being lifted off her shoulders at that moment. Burying her head in his shirt, she lost herself in the safety of his warmth. For the first time since she arrived in Nerima, she felt at peace. He soothingly stroked her hair. 

"I will always be here, and you will always be home." 

*** 

Natsuko groggily opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to get her eyes to adjust. After a few seconds, she was awake enough to glance at the clock and make sense of the numbers it was flashing. 

1:46 a.m. 

She tiredly flopped back on to her other side and came face to face with another face. It was a content face, a peaceful face. 

Hotaka's face. 

I must still be dreaming, she thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around Hotaka, enjoying the warm feeling of his body against hers. 

"Hotaka…" she whispered before slipping back into the, now sweet, dreamless darkness. 

"Perfume…" Hotaka moaned back in his sleep. Luckily, Natsuko had already fallen asleep, or else she would have pounded him into the ground. 

*** 

Hotaka stood in a pit, blood and sweat running down his face and limbs. Fallen demon carcasses lay about his feet. Breathing heavily, he looked up and saw Kazuma standing in front of him looking shocked at his friend. 

"You slain all these monsters wh-when I couldn't even defeat one…" Kazuma said in a humiliated awe. 

"Hotaka!" a sweet voice called from the top of the pit. A smile crossed his lips as he looked up to face the beauty. 

"Perfume…" he whispered. 

The girl was kneeling at the top of the pit, looking over the side. She nodded, smiling and crying at the same time. She rose and ran down into the pit, and threw herself at Hotaka. Tears of relief, joy, and pride streamed down her face as she embraced him. Kazuma only watched sadly from the side. 

"Hotaka, I surrender to you," Kazuma said, pulling the Amazonian Promise Pendent that he had so proudly worn during his and Perfume's engagement off his neck, breaking the chain to get it off. He placed it in Hotaka's outstretched palm, closing the victor's hand around it. "Take good care of her." 

Both Hotaka and Perfume watched on, not breaking their embrace, as Kazuma turned and walked out of the pit, breaking off his and Perfume's engagement in the process. 

Hotaka couldn't have been happier. He had the girl of his dreams in his arms, his only rival for her heart gone, and his promise not to interfere. Proudly, he took the pendent and tied it around his own neck. 

"Hotachan," Perfume whispered lovingly, tightening her embrace. 

"Yes, Perfume?" he replied just as lovingly, looking down at the girl in his arms. 

It wasn't Perfume. 

"N- Natsuko?!" he stuttered. 

"Hotaka…" she whispered, snuggling closer. 

*** 

"AHHHHH!!" Hotaka screamed and jolted awake. He nervously looked around his surroundings. His eyes widened and face went pale when it dawned on him where he was. 

Kasumi's bed. 

Natsuko next to him. 

Of course, it was two late to stop his impeding doom, for the girl next to him was already stirring awake. She groaned and pushed herself off the pillow, her eyes, thankfully, still closed. 

But not for long. 

"What the hell is your problem Hotak--" 

Her eyes were wide open, and went even wider when she sat up and came face to face with her rival. 

*HWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO* 

"Ah, ah--" Natsuko stuttered, her face quickly shifting color from normal to an embarrassed red, to a scared white, to a angry red. 

"Um, good morning?" Hotaka said, thinking it would have been better just to run while he had the chance. 

Unfortunately, Hotaka's message from his brain to his legs didn't have enough postage. 

"PPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT*!!!!!" 

[*For those of you having a hard time reading that, it's a really long "PERVERT!!!"] 

A/N: Okay, okay, it's shorter than normal. And more confusing. And… aw, forget it. Okay, for those of you who didn't get this chapter, when Natsuko is in the void and Hotaka is in the pit, those are dreams. Everything else really happened. 

Now, here's the significance about Natsuko dreaming. As Hotaka mentioned, Natsuko never dreams. When she rarely does dream, it's usually because she's going through an emotional tidal wave, if you will. I think being away from home and not being able to get back was the straw that broke the emotional camel's back. 

About the part with Perfume and Kazuma in Natsuko's dream, they're engaged. ½ + ½ = 1. Natsuko's not one of those halves for her brother any more. You do the math. 

Also, when Kazuma asked her if she hated their father… I'll be explaining that in future chapters. 

Oooo… Perfume has a love triangle… Betcha didn't see that coming. (C'mon people, this is the RANMA-VERSE we're talking about! I had to do at least ONE new love triangle in this story.) 

Anyway, um, please don't hurt me! And review!! 

Natsuko: At least we didn't kiss this time. 

Hotaka: Amen. 

Natsuko: I'm still going to kill you for being in my bed though. 

Hotaka: Damn. 


	12. Ch11:The Straws that Broke Natsuko's Bac

A/N: Jeez, I'm updating a lot recently! Must be something in the water… Anyway, thanks for reviewing in the past and remember to review in the present and future!! ::passes out cookies with Natsuko's picture on them:: 

"PPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!" 

Everyone in the house jolted awake and sprinted into the hall. And if there was any doubt for the rest of Nerima that the Tendo household was up, it was put to rest now. Four doors (Akane's, Nabiki's, Soun's, and 'Ranko's', if anybody cares) opened at the same time and the people inside watched as two figures went running down the hall. 

Surprisingly, it wasn't Ranma and Akane. 

"GET BACK HERE AND DIE LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE!!" 

"If you'd just listen to me--" 

"THE TIME FOR WORDS IS PAST!! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!" 

With one swift, well-aimed punch, Hotaka went flying into Akane's room, through the open window, and into the kio pond outside. 

#10.0# Genma-panda's sign read as he held it up from his door. 

Ignoring the panda behind her, Natsuko stomped over to Akane's window and stuck her head out. 

"Serves you right, werewolf!" she screamed at the water logged wolf pulling himself out of the pond. With a "humph," she slammed the window down, and turned to face the rest of the household crowding around her. Kazuma and Banna were the ones to push their way to her. 

"Why'd you throw Hotachan out the window?" Banna asked. 

"Nats, what happened?" Kazuma asked, concernedly. Sure, Natsuko had thrown Hotaka out of plenty of windows, but she hadn't called him a pervert in a long time. Leading with he shoulder, she pushed her brother out of the way. 

"Just leave me alone!" she screamed. 

"Nats--?!" Kazuma started, grabbing on to her shoulder. Natsuko pushed his hand away, not even bothering to slow her pace or face her twin. 

"What do you care about me for?! I hate your father, and I can't be your girlfriend, so what's the point?!" 

To say Kazuma was shocked would be an understatement. To say the world around them froze and crumbled would also be an understatement. If this was Ranma and Akane we were talking about, or even Natsuko and Hotaka, everyone in the room would have just shrugged it off; but this was Natsuko and _Kazuma._ They _never_ spoke to one another like that. 

Yet, it happened. Kazuma could only watch as Natsuko stomped off into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her with such force that the whole house shook. Everyone was frozen, shocked at what they had just seen between the two twins. The first one to move was Banna. 

She burst into tears and ran into Ranma's room where she had stayed with 'Ranko' and Nodoka last night. The little girl threw herself on her futon, knowing fully well what had just happened, but not understanding why. Motherly instincts taking over, Nodoka went over and tried to calm the little girl down, but nothing seemed to slow Banna's sobs and unintelligible half sentences. 

Next to regain the use of movement in her limbs was Perfume. She managed to make her way to her fiancée and put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll talk to her," Perfume whispered. Kazuma only nodded. 

What could happen to make her so cold? Perfume thought as she built up her courage to walk into the bathroom. Twin bonds aren't things that are easily broken, especially not theirs. For all the years I've known them, I've never seen her act like that towards Kazuma. Natsuko, what's the matter? 

*** 

Natsuko scrubbed furiously at her hair. She had taken it out of its normal braid, and was washing it, seemly taking out her anger on it. It formed a small blue, soap covered mountain on the top of her head. 

__

"What's your problem, Natsuko? I thought you hated Pops." 

"I hate your father, and I can't be girlfriend, so what's the point?!" 

"Papa, I hate you!" 

She scrubbed harder, trying to block the voices out of her head. 

__

"Papa, I hate you!" 

No, I don't, it's a lie! A lie! How could I hate my own father? My brother would never turn on me! It was just a dream! Just a dream… Oh, Kamisama, I want to go home. 

*Knock, knock.* 

"Natsuko?" Perfume's voice called from the laundry room outside the bath. "Are you okay, Nats?" 

"Oh, yeah. Peachy keen," she replied bitterly. 

"Natsuko, what's the matter? You gotta talk to me; it's not healthy to keep things bottled up, not to mention it's really not like you. I'm the one who did that, remember?" she half laughed. Perfume paused, as if waiting for a reply. It never came. "Can I come in?" 

"Just go away," Natsuko said quietly, dumping a bucket of cold water over her head. 

Despite Natsuko's wishes, Perfume pushed open the bath's door and stared at the tiger cub on the floor, water running down her nuzzle. Somehow, Perfume didn't think it was from the bucket of cold water that she dumped on herself. She gently picked up the kitten and hugged it to her chest. 

"Oh, Natsuko…" 

*** 

"You did _what_?" Akane asked, stunned. 

Hotaka grimly nodded. 

"No wonder she was screaming this morning," Akane comment. 

"When I climbed into bed with her, I swear it was just to calm her down. I didn't do _anything_ to her, and I had no intention to either." 

"Then why did you?" 

Hotaka focused and his shoes and mumbled, "She needed me." He rose his head, and spoke more strongly. "Nats and I might be rivals, but I couldn't let her just toss and turn all night like that. When she was held, she seemed to calm, so I thought if I climbed into bed with her, it might help her nightmare subside. It works when I do it for Banna," he mumbled. 

"Hotaka, there is a big difference between your little sister and Natsuko." 

"You don't think I know that?!" he exclaimed, jumping up. A moment later, he looked shocked, then sat back down. "Sorry Akane. Is this why you wanted to talk to me?" 

Of course, idiot, he thought to himself. Why else would she dump hot water on me, throw me a pair of pants, and drag me to her room. 

"Yes," Akane replied. "And I have one other thing." 

Hotaka looked up, surprised. 

"What else could there be?" he asked. 

"I know with Nodoka here, you guys have been playing the 'loving future newly weds.' What I want to know is if Nodoka wasn't here and there was no pressure or charade, what you would think about Natsuko?" 

"The girl's my rival. She's always whapping me, and I whap her back. We argue constantly and mercilessly. I can't even start to count all the property damage that's been caused because of us," he said. There was no resentment in his voice, no annoyance, if anything it sounded tired. "We've known each other, I mean, _really_ known each other for only three years. We fight everyday. Yet, there are these moments…" 

He shook his head. 

"More like non-moments they happen so rare," he corrected himself. "Last night, I just wanted to help." 

"I know now, Hotaka," Akane replied. 

I just don't think Natsuko does, she mentally added. 

*** 

Kazuma sat on the porch outside the dojo, Banna in his lap. Since Hotaka had been dragged into Akane's room right after the incident this morning, Banna had taken comfort in the next best thing to her brother's lap, and that was Kazuma's. Nodoka sat next to them on the porch; she didn't want to get into family matters, and she wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she wanted to do something to help. Her gaze shifted from the boy twin with the little girl in his lap to the girl twin in the dojo. 

Natsuko was dressed in what Kazuma had called a 'danced gi.' It was a gi made of more flexible and thinner material than a normal gi that allowed her to kick higher and move more freely. Kazuma had apparently brought a few things for her that she had forgotten at home, and this dance gi was one of them. Nodoka watched the girl exercise a kata that looked more like a dance, but there were the unmistakable martial arts in there as well. 

It was beautiful to watch. Every move seemed to perfectly blend with song on the radio she was listening to. Kazuma had told her earlier that his sister did this fair often, just let herself get lost in the music and her Dance Fu. 

o/" I took my love and I took it down, 

I climbed a mountain and I turned around, 

And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills, 

Well, the landslide brought me down o/" 

As the song on the radio sweetly, sadly began, Natsuko fell into a dance position. Watching with a fascinated curiosity, Nodoka watched the girl dance with an invisible partner. She flowed so smoothly from one move to another like it was nothing to her; she made it look so easy. 

o/" Oh, mirror in the sky-- what is love? 

Can the child within my heart rise above? 

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? 

Can I handle the seasons of my life? 

Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, ooo-ooo-ooo o/" 

"What's she doing?" Akane asked. Nodoka turned around to see her and Hotaka standing behind her. 

"Hotachan," Banna whispered, crawling into his brother's lap when he sat down. 

"She's dancing," Kazuma said, not taking his eyes off his sister. "Losing herself in the music, trying to forget." 

"Forget what?" Akane asked. Kazuma frowned. 

"I wish I knew. She won't talk to me." 

o/" Well I've been 'fraid of changin' 

'Cause I built my life around you 

But time make bolder; children get older 

I'm getting older too o/" 

"Where'd Perfume go?" Akane asked. 

"Out with Ranma and Nabiki," Kazuma replied. "Said they were gonna find something to cheer Natsuko up. Told me to stay here in case she wanted to talk, like that's gonna happen." 

"She's too damn stubborn," Hotaka agreed. 

*BAM* 

The small black radio that Natsuko was listening to connected with Hotaka's skull. 

"I can hear you, ya know; I might be too damn stubborn, but I ain't too damn stupid like some people," she said coldly. 

Hotaka was about to open his mouth and say something in retaliation, but he was cut short by the front door opening, closing, and then three pairs of feet racing down the porch. (Okay, maybe only two were racing and Nabiki was walking.) 

"Natsuko!" she cried excitedly. She was about to say more, then she remembered what she was supposed to sound like, and readjusted her accent. "We find way to cheer up!!" 

"And I even gave a discount," Nabiki added. 

"Come! Shower! Change! Going we must soon!" she declared, dragging Natsuko towards the bathroom. 

"Perfume! Hang on!" she broke her hand being held from Perfume's. "Where are we going and what are we doing and why are you so anxious to get there?" 

"In order of question, see will you, know once we get there, and to cheer you up! Now go!" she shoved Natsuko in the bathroom and went into Akane's room to pick out some of Natsuko's clothes that she and Kazuma had brought with them for their depressed friend to wear. 

"Ranma, what do you have planned?" Akane asked her fiancée. Ranma smiled deviously. 

"Something to bring Natsuko back to her old self. It was Perfume's idea, and Nabiki put it into action." 

"At a discount," Nabiki added. "I was feeling generous, and I couldn't stand having everyone serious, especially the two love birds." 

"Which ones?" Akane grumbled. 

Nabiki cast a quick glance at Hotaka before looking back at her sister. 

"You'll see," she said. 

A/N: The depressing chapter. Don't worry, next time it will be back to the lighter, (hopefully) funnier mood. Anyway, Natsuko's become the focal point. Well, I do have a lot of things to cover for her… Like her father for one… And Nabiki giving discounts?! WOW!! 

By the way, the lyrics used when Natsuko is dancing are the lyrics of 'Landslide' by the Dixie Chicks. I take no credit for them, and I found them on www.letssingit.com. Please don't sue me. I'm only a crazed anime addict with nothing really worth anything. 

Anyway, I hope you liked it and I hope you keep reading! Don't forget to review! Ja ne! 


	13. Ch 12: I'm Still Here, Literally

A/N: Oh God, I am an idiot. -_-;; I made a big error in the last part of 'The Straw that Broke the Dancer's Back.' Okay, ya know when Ranma, Perfume, and Nabiki come bursting in from wherever they were (which will be revealed in this chapter)? Well, Nodoka was there and Ranma was _male_. O_O;; Baka, baka, baka, baka, BAKA!!! Let me just give you my sincerest apologies and tell you I am an idiot. I make stupid mistakes. Please feel free to beat me with a foam bat. *cough* ANYWAY, Ranma should be female and everyone should be calling him 'Ranko' in that scene. Okay? 

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the workers repaving the road outside my house. Guys, you have thoroughly creeped me out, feel special. 

As always, thanks for reviewing!! 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, Akane?" 

"Um, we want to go out tonight, so can we borrow the old dojo van?" 

Soun burst into his traditional wail and latched himself on to his youngest daughter's navy blue, mid-length skirt that fringed at the bottom. Burying his head in her sleeveless, powder blue blouse, he let tears of joy stream down his face. How happy Mr. Tendo was! 

"Um, is that a 'no?'" Akane asked, confusion ringing clear in her voice. Soun looked up at his baby girl, glowing with pride. 

"Akane, it does my old heart so much good to see you make yourself so beautiful for your date with Ranma!" Akane gave him a 'huh?' expression, but her father didn't notice as he stood next to her daughter, put a hand on her shoulder, and pointed the other hand forward. "This date signifies the start on your journey down the path of love with Ranma at your side. Go forth, daughter, and make us all proud!" 

"DAD!!" Akane cried, turning her beet red face to her father. "It's not a date, okay?! We're, as in _all_ of us, are going out, as in _together_, to cheer Natsuko up, okay?! So can we borrow the van or not?" 

Soun stared at his youngest daughter trying to process the information that she and Ranma were _not_ going on a date. Sighing at her father, Akane looked to her eldest sister for permission. Kasumi was sitting at the family room table, reading a book. As if sensing her sister's incoming question, she looked up at Akane on cue. 

"Kasumi…?" Akane asked. Kasumi gave a smiling nod. 

"Of course, Akane," she replied. 

"That's all I needed to know," Akane responded, detaching herself from her father's waist crushing embrace. "Thanks, Kasumi," she said gratefully, heading out of the family room. 

"Akane," Kasumi said, rising next to her sister. "Who's driving?" 

"Um, Nabiki." 

Kasumi didn't say anything (and it would have been very un-Kasumi-like if she did), but Akane could see she looked relived. The youngest Tendo blushed. 

Okay, so Akane couldn't drive very well. Let's face it, she drove the same way she cooked: fast, sloppy, and it needed a 'danger' sticker on it. But, compared to Ranma's driving style, Akane drove like an old lady. If that didn't say something, not much else did, hence it is extremely understandable why the eldest Tendo girl would be relieved at knowing Nabiki was going to be at the wheel. 

"What time will you be back?" was Kasumi's next question. 

"Around eleven, twelve tops." 

"Alright, just making sure." 

"Uh, do you wan to come Kasumi?" 

"No, it's quite alright, but thanks for asking. I was planning to see Dr. Tofu tonight anyway. I have to return one of his books." 

Hope he doesn't have any patients, Akane thought. 

"Have fun," Kasumi told her. 

"You too, Kasumi." 

Kasumi smiled and nodded before Akane went bounding up the stairs. When she saw her bedroom door was closed, she didn't go in. Perfume was in there getting Natsuko ready for their little 'surprise.' Akane had found out what was planned when 'Ranko' told her, Kazuma, and Hotaka. Of course, everyone had to swear that if they _did_ tell Natsuko the other's would be able to beat them with foam bats, wet noodles, and/or blow-up furniture. Knowing this, Akane prayed Perfume hadn't given any hints (mainly because Perfume had been hovering around Natsuko since she got out of the bath). Not wanting to disturb the two girls, she walked into 'Ranko's' room. 

Banna was sitting on one of the futon with Mrs. Saotome, having her long black hair done in two French braids. On the other futon 'Mr. Panda' was fast asleep. In the far corner of the room, Ranma-chan, Hotaka, and Kazuma sat talking over a game of *snap. Akane walked over to the three 'men' and sat down in between Ranma-chan and Kazuma. 

[*Snap is a card game where the objective is to get the ace with any two of the jack, queen, king, and ten all in the same suit, but you can only hold three cards in your hand. Jack, king, queen, and ten are all worth ten point, ace is eleven, and any other card is the same as its number value. The first to thirty-one or the person who has the most points after someone knocks on wood (thinks they have a good enough hand to win) wins. It's also called 'Thirty-One.'] 

"Do you really think this is gonna work?" Hotaka asked. 

"Hotaka, chill," Ranma-chan said. "From what you guys have told us 'bout Natsuko, this will definitely work." 

And if it doesn't, I'm sendin' Natsuko on a one way trip to the big dojo in the sky 'cause even with Nabiki's 'discount,' we still have to pay 'er for drivin' and it's costin' us a small fortune! she mental added. 

"Akane, have you been able to talk to her yet?" Kazuma asked her, a hopeful yet pleading look in his eyes. Akane sighed and shook her head. 

"Perfume's had her locked up in my room since she got out of the bath. I haven't gotten the chance to yet." Kazuma looked crest fallen. "I think it's sweet the way you care about your sister." Kazuma still didn't look any better. Hotaka put his cards face down, and put his hands on his rival's twin's shoulders. Kazuma looked up at him. 

"Kazu, she'll bounce back, she always does. Remember when she ran away it train with Sensei whatshisface? It took her a while to go home, but she finally did," Hotaka pointed out. 

"She and Pop still haven't completely made up over that," Kazuma added grimly. 

Akane and Ranma-chan exchanged confused glances. 

"Did I miss somethin' here?" Ranma-chan asked. The two boys exchanged grim glances, making a silent, understood agreement, yet said nothing. Ranma-chan, miraculously, picked up the hint and dropped the subject. "So, do we have the van for tonight, Akane?" 

"Yup," she replied with a nod. "Dad thought I wanted it for me and yo-- Ranma, but when I told him it was all of us, he sorta went blank on me, so I asked Kasumi. She said yes." 

"When in doubt, count on Kasumi," Ranma-chan agreed. 

"Did you say your father thought you and Ranma were going out together?" Nodoka asked, tying off Banna's braid. "Does that mean Ranma really _is_ coming home soon?" 

'Ranko' tensed up. 'Mr. Panda' woke up and looked nervous. Akane had to answer for her fiancée who was stunned to stupor. 

"No, Auntie. Ranma and Mr. Saotome just left the day before you came, so they shouldn't be back for a little while." 

Nodoka looked crestfallen. "Oh." She straightened up and put on a smile. "Well, I really should leave tomorrow morning. If they're not back by then, I'll just come to see them next time." 

Akane nodded in agreement. Ranma-chan nodded vigorously in agreement. 'Mr. Panda' nodded so vigorously in agreement that it looked like his head was going to come loose. 

"You're sure you don't mind watching Banna, Mrs. Saotome?" Hotaka asked. "'Cause if you do, I could always stay home…" All the teens in the room sent him a 'you're-coming-whether-you-like-it-or-not-or-else-we'll-make-your-life-a-living-hell' glare. He gulped. "Or not." 

"It's okay, Hotaka. Banna and I are going to have a good time while you all go out, right Banna-chan?" 

"Right!" Banna agreed. 

"NO WAY!! I AIN'T WEARING A SKIRT!!" Natsuko screeched as she threw Akane's door open and stomped into the hallway, wearing nothing but panties, a red top with black and white designs and spaghetti straps, and a pair of socks. Perfume came out wearing a khaki mini skirt with a dark green camouflage belt and a matching dark green shirt with a low v-neck collar and sleeves that went three quarters of the way down her arm. She launched on Natsuko, knocking them both over, and attempted to drag her back into the room. 

"Natsuko, you're only half dressed!" 

"I don't care!! I ain't wearin' no skirt!!" 

"You're starting to talk like your father!" 

Natsuko froze. 

"Aw, hell no." 

Perfume took advantage of this time to drag her friend back into Akane's bedroom and close the door. Everyone across the hall in Ranma's room sweat dropped. The three 'boys' just kept staring at the closed door. 

"Wow, she has great legs," Ranma commented. 

"The tomboy's legs aren't _that_ great," Hotaka commented, eyes still glued to the door. "Even if they are thin and long and pale and… Damn, Kazu, your sister has great legs." 

"Hey!! That's my _twin_ you're talking about!" 

"Yeah, and she has great legs." 

Kazuma tackled Hotaka. Even as a dust cloud (don't ask where it came from) rose and covered the fighting boys, Ranma-chan kept staring. After Akane tried snapping in front of her face, knocking on her head, and pulling her pigtail, she got frustrated and pulled out her hammer. 

"RANKOOOOOO!!!" she screamed before sending Ranma-chan into the wall via 'Hammer Flights.' 

['The other only way the martial artists fly!' I like making up airline slogans, okay?! Besides, I couldn't resist.] 

"Whaddya do _that_ fer Akane?!" 

Nodoka stared at the two fights going on, the brawl between Kazuma and Hotaka and the argument between Ranko and Akane. Banna, on the other hand, seemed unfazed and looked up at her 'aunt' with an innocent smile. 

"What do ya wanna do now, Auntie Saotome?" 

"…"

*** 

Natsuko sat on Akane's bed next to Perfume. She wasn't (thank goodness) wearing a skirt. After the little attempted escape, Perfume had caved and let her wear the white capris instead. Now the purple haired girl was doing the make-up of her blue haired friend. 

"Natsuko, hold still," Perfume ordered. "I'm going to smudge." 

"Sorry, I just get kinda freaked out when you put on the mascara. I keep thinking you're going to poke my eye out with it or something." 

[Hey! Me too!] 

"Natsuko, how long have you known me?" 

"Sixteen years and…" She counted in her head. "Two months, give or take." 

"Right. Would I _ever_ poke your eye out with a mascara applier?" 

"I guess not, but you never know. Some psycho could come bursting through the wall attacking us with 'Martial Arts Make-Up Applying' or something." 

Perfume started laughing. 

"'Martial Arts _Make-Up_Applying_'?!" 

"Well, ya never know," Natsuko huffed. Then she started laughing along with Perfume. "That does sound stupid, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, but watch the next random person we go into battle with use it." 

"I can see it now, 'STRIKE OF A THOUSAND PIERCING EYE-LINER PENCILS!!'" 

"Wait, wait, I got one. 'SUFFICATING LIP STICK STRANGLE!!'" 

The two girls were rolling on the floor, hugging their sides in laughter. Perfume struggled to stand, leaning on the bed for support. 

"Don't laugh too hard, or you're gong to smudge and I'm going to have to redo _all_ your make-up." Natsuko froze and looked frightened. Perfume laughed. "C'mon, it's not _that_ bad. Let me finish so we can get going." 

Natsuko nodded and sat back down on the bed. She closed her eyes so Perfume could start applying eye shadow, which she did. 

"So where are you guys taking me anyway?" Natsuko asked. Despite what Akane had thought, Perfume hadn't breathed a word of where they were all going tonight. 

"That, my best friend, is a secret." 

"But secrets are only fun if you _tell_ someone." 

"Nice try, Nats, but I ain't saying." 

"o/" And what do you think you'd ever say? I won't listen anyway. You don't know me, and I'll never be what you want me to be. o/"" Natsuko sang. Perfume looked at her like she had three heads. 

"_What?_" 

"'I'm Still Here.' Ya know, the song?" 

"Uh huh…" Perfume said skeptically. "You don't have a bad voice by the way. You should join choir." 

"Huh, yeah right. You're the singer of the group, not me. I'm the dancer who won't let even her own father stand in the way of her passion, remember?" 

"Can we forget about that? Just for tonight at least? Besides, we're going out to cheer you up." 

"I guess you're right." 

"Natsuko, open your eyes." She did as she was told. "I _am_ right, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"Now that that's settled, your make-up's done, my make-up's done, let's go out and face the world!" 

"Yeah! So where are we going again?" 

"We're going to-- Nice try Nats. But what do I think I'd ever say? You won't listen anyway. I don't know you, and you'll never be what I want you to be." 

"Not funny! You stole my song quote!" 

*** 

Akane and Nabiki led everyone out to the backside of the dojo to the seldom-used garage where the dojo van had been stored all these years. The van was a big, blue, the type that a school would use to take its sports teams to away games; this thing looked like it could fit seventeen people in it, _literally_. The words 'Tendo Dojo' were written on the both sides in big, bold, red letters. A green dragon head and neck was painted on the hood, and the rest of the body and tail continued to snake across the roof and down the back. 

"Wow," said Ranma-chan, Hotaka, Kazuma, Natsuko, and Perfume all at the same time. 

"Akane, I've been living here for over a year now, and I had no idea you had something like _this_ in here," Ranma-chan said. 

"What did you think would be in our garage?" Nabiki asked. "The demon lord of cars and lawn mowers?" 

"Considering it's me we're talking about, probably, yeah." 

Nabiki sighed and walked over to the van, opened the driver side door, and jumped in. She put the key into ignition and turned it. The second the car was on, she cranked up the radio so much that it probably could have been heard in China. 

"Well, the most important part of the car works!" she yelled over the booming music. The rest of the crew smiled at one another. "Climb in and let's get going!" 

"I call shotgun!" Akane said and plopped herself next to her sister before anyone could protest, pushing Ranma-chan out of the way in the process. Ranma-chan grumbled and climbed in the back. 

In the van, there were three rows, not counting the front seats. Ranma-chan had claimed the entire middle row for herself because when she got in, she leaned against the side of the van and spread her legs out. Since there was more than enough room, no one opposed the busty red head. Perfume practically dragged Natsuko into the back with her, so Hotaka and Kazuma took the first row. 

"Operation 'Cheer Up Natsuko' begin!" Nabiki cried as the car pealed out of the garage and onto the street. 

A/N: Sorry this took so long to come out. I meant to get it out yesterday at the latest, but mass went a whole lot longer than I expected. (I had to stay for an extra half-hour to pray in the 'Church Garden' because it was Holy Thursday, but did anyone tell me? Noooo…) 

Anyway, the ever present 'Why are Natsuko and her father fighting ANYWAY?!' is still present and unanswered. Yep, I mention it a lot. It has a lot to do with the story. Yep, it does. Yes, I know Ranma is female in this scene, but (s)he's supposed to be. And Perfume is actually pretty nice and non-distant/non-cold among people she's known since she was three months old. Wow, they've known each other for a long time, huh? 

Will we finally be going to the *GASP* FABLED KARAOKE BAR?! Probably not… 

I know it's taking me a while to get to where they're bringing Natsuko, but I promise it'll happen next time! Please review!! 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own 'I'm Still Here.' The Goo Goo Dolls own it. I take no claim to it. 

ALSO: I have no idea if there is an actually 'Martial Arts Make-Up Applying.' Maybe it will show up in later chapters. *snort, pause* Hey, that's a good idea… 

Natsuko: She's got that look again… 

Hotaka: *groan* Oh no…


	14. AN: For Those Keeping Score at Home

A/N: Okay, okay, so this isn't technically a chapter, just an explanation of WHY the heck I haven't updated in over two weeks. Let's start at the beginning of my tale. 

Two weekends ago, I had my play for school [I was a monkey. It was really fun 'cause I got to chase people around with spears! ^__^] that was a grand total three performances, one on Saturday, two on Sunday. Okay, now the following Friday I boarded a plan to Washington DC with my class, and only came home Monday with my suitcase about to explode and about $80 worth of souvenirs. [I blew $80 in three days, go figure. ^^;;] And THIS weekend I have to perform in 'Cabaret' which is the big Choral performance, AND I have a solo. [^___^] To say I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in two weeks would be an understatement and I can't really tell you _what_ is keeping me going at the moment. So THAT is why I haven't updated in so long, though I could kick myself for delaying, and I could kick myself even more because this isn't even an actual chapter. 

Didn't I mention that? 

Oh well, I have now. ::cowers:: PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!! 

*ahem* Anyway, this chapter is a basically a 'here are my ideas, what do you think about them?' type of thing. Okay? Okay. Let's begin. 

1. Are Natsuko, Hotaka, Kazuma, Perfume and Banna are realistic Ranma-verse characters? Do they seem too perfect or not being able to fit in with the other people and/or martial artists of Nerima? If not, I need to know pronto because the story mainly revolves around these people. 

2. Is anyone drastically out of character? I know I'm not perfect, but I try to display the actual Ranma ½ characters as I see them, so I take a lot of liberties. [ex.: Ranma and Akane being reckless drivers. We've never seen Ranma or Akane drive before (heck, we've never seen a car in Nerima before!), but I just figure going triple the speed limit suits their character.] I'm trying my best over here, but if I have Ryoga start being all 'Mr. Happy Sunshine' or Mousse dumping Shampoo without a valid reason and not notice it, please drag me by the ear over to my mistake and point at it. 

3. As far as couplings go, there is only one that I've really brought up, and that's Natsuko/Hotaka. How does everyone feel about them being an item? They could become a valid couple, or they could rip off the other's limbs and grind the bones to make bread. ::shrugs:: Who knows? Not even I do at this point. I _do_ plan on working with the rest of the couples though, and possibly solving Ranma's love dodecagon, but I've already got my predictions of who will end up with whom. Now it's just coming down to how things will play out. 

4. Chapter length. Longer? Shorter? Same? You tell me. 

5. *Semi-Spoiler. You have been warned.* Believe it or not, I actually have more characters to introduce to this story. [all: *GASP*] Yes, yes, I know, I have created half the cast in this story. Anyway, I definitely have Perfume's two brothers coming in later chapters, and a few 'special guests' also. I have some others I'm considering about bringing (like Natsuko's dance partner from school! Ooooo, love triangle. You'll never guess who it is!), but Perfume's brothers are the only definite ones, but they're only coming MUCH later. *End of spoiler. Anyone who was hiding under the fridge, you can come out now.* 

6. Issues like Natsuko's fight with her father, Perfume's wariness of most people around her, why it's such a big deal that Natsuko and Kazuma weren't talking, and 'HOW THE HECK DID ALL OF THESE PEOPLE GET HERE ANYWAY?!' will be resolved in due time. Be patient. 

7. I have a possible squeal idea if people are enjoying 'Stop Living in the Past'. Actually, I have two, but the second is more workable. 

8. And just for the heck of it all, who's your favorite new character? ^^ 

Okay, this is basically where I end my little (little, yeah right) list of stuff. Please review to respond to the questions and comments!! Please please please!! I need to know what all you guys in review land think. 

And, if you have a spare moment and like Harry Potter, please read my Harry Potter fanfic "Tale of a White Blossom"!! 

I think that's it. Expect Chapter 13 up at least by next weekend. ::gulp:: I hope… Ja ne! ~JenJen-chan 


	15. Ch 13: The Dance Springs Eternal Club

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to get up here. BUT I HAVE AN EXCUSE!! 

I've been running around getting ready for final exams (DARN YOU ALGEBRA!!) which includes tutoring three people in the past month—most of them more then once—because my teacher, while he is a fairly nice guy and cannot say "four" right, cannot teach for BEANS. Of course, this resulted in yours truly spending a good part of twenty hours over the past weeks tutoring random people in the hopes that they don't fail. So *sigh* Ranma took a backseat to my friends and I passing math for the past month. Not to mention I had particularly hard time writing this chapter for reasons not even _I_ understand. 

Is Ranma badly OOC? Can people see Ranma and Akane both driving like maniacs? Do I have spinach in my teeth? 

Wow, long beginning A/N. Oh well. Thank you reviewers!! ::gives out 'Stop Living in the Past' posters with the entire cast on it:: 

The Tendo's way cool dojo van was careening down the road, seven excited (and mostly martial artist) teenagers inside with the radio blaring. Nabiki was driving, Akane right next to her in shotgun. Kazuma and Hotaka were in the first bench, chatting absent mindedly with Ranma-chan who was taking up the entire second bench to herself. In the third and final bench, Natsuko was trying to pry information out of Perfume. 

"Can you _please_ tell me where we're going?" 

"Sorry, Nats, no can do. Hey, waitasecond…" Perfume snapped her fingers, and reached over Ranma-chan and grabbed onto Hotaka. Just at that moment, Nabiki hit a huge bump in the road, forcing Perfume on top of Ranma and to wrap her arms around Hotaka's neck. 

Needless to say, he turned bright red. 

"P-P-Perfume…" Hotaka stuttered, afraid to move. 

"Whoops, sorry Hotachan," she said, untying his bandana and moving back into her own seat. 

"Hey! My bandana!" 

"Yeah," Perfume replied, tying it over Natsuko's eyes. "Blindfold." 

"B-b-b-blindfold?" 

"Looks like little Hotaka had other things on his mind." 

"Other things…?" 

"Shaddup Nabiki!" 

"Hey Ranma?" 

"Yeah Akane?" 

"You're a girl." 

"How observant!" 

"I don't think that's what she meant Ranma." 

"Kazuma's right, _Ranma_. Anyway, are you planning to go as a _girl?_" 

"No. I'm going to change back." 

"When?" 

"Right--" 

"Pit stop!" 

Multiple voices: "AHHHH!!" 

"Nabiki!!" 

"Warn us before you do something like that again, okay?!" 

"Ow, I hit my head on the seat in front of me…" 

"You okay Perfume? Maybe I should go back there…" 

"I'm fine Kazu-chan, don't worry about me." 

"Hey ya Ranchan!" 

"Wait a second, Ranma's here?" 

"Ukyo? Ryoga?" 

"What are _you_ doing here P-chan?" 

"Here's your hot water Ranchan." 

"Thanks Ucchan." 

"And _I_ invited him Ranchan, and I _don't_ want you guys fighting. This is to cheer up one of my employees, not be a battle, okay?" 

"Wait a second, employees?" 

"Well, uh, ya see Kazuma, Nats and I are working for Ukyo." 

"Why?" 

"RED LIGHT!! RED LIGHT!!" 

Multiple voices: "WOAH!!" 

"Nabiki, you got stop with those sudden stops!" 

"I could Kazuma-baby, but it'd cost you extra." 

"Kazuma-baby?!" 

"Breathe, Perfume, breathe!" 

"Wait a second, Perfume?" 

"Yeah?" 

"…AH!! SHE LOOKS LIKE SHAMPOO!!" 

"Ucchan, calm down!! It's Perfume, Kazuma's fiancée!" 

"Oh, of course! …Who's Kazuma, Ranchan?" 

"I am." 

"…AH!! HE LOOKS LIKE RANMA!!" 

"Ryoga, calm down!!" 

"Yeah, chill out bacon breath." 

"Ranma you…" 

"STOP SIGN!! STOP SIGN!!" 

*** 

"Okay, we're here!" Perfume declared, taking the bandana/blindfold off her friend. Natsuko looked around to see everyone else out of the van, and then she looked at Perfume. 

"Ah! What happened to your forehead?" 

"You can thank Nabiki for that one," Perfume replied bitterly, gently touching her bruised forehead. "I got thrown into the seat in front of us every time she made a sudden stop." 

And she's supposed to drive _better_ than Ranma and Akane?! Natsuko thought in alarm. I am very scared right now. 

Perfume and Natsuko climbed out of the van and into the parking lot with everyone else. After shutting off the van, Nabiki climbed out with everyone else. 

"Well, here we are," she said. "The Spring." 

"The Spring?!" Natsuko asked in alarm, paling at the thought and wondering _why_ her friends would take her to another spring knowing her history. 

"Yeah, the Dance Springs Eternal Club," Akane replied. 

"Dance Springs Eternal…? You mean this is a dance club?" 

"Ding ding!" Hotaka cried out, holding an invisible microphone. "And we have a winner! Johnny, tell her what she's won!" 

"Shuddup Hotaka…" 

"Come on guys, we're here to party, not to spar in the parking lot," Akane said, stepping between the two rivals. Natsuko and Hotaka glared for a moment, then turned away from each other without another word. "I'll take that as a promise not to fight each other," Akane declared before linking her right arm with Natsuko's and her left with Hotaka's and began to drag the two (backwards) towards the club, the others chasing after them. 

By the time Akane had stopped dragging the two and they could stand up straight, Natsuko turned around and connected her face with a huge, tattooed gut. She straightened and looked up apolitically at his face. It, too, had a tattoo of a viper crawling up the side of his face and over his right eyebrow, which was pieced about four times, along with the left, and his left ear. 

"Um, sorry," she said in a half whisper. 

"Name," he barked out, not even fazed. Akane shuffled in front of Natsuko. 

"Tendo Akane," she told the huge bouncer. "Party of nine including Ranma, Nabiki, Natsuko, Hotaka, Kazuma, Perfume, Ukyo, and Ryoga." 

The bouncer nodded at each of the name, except—

"There's no 'Ryoga' on here," he declared, looking up from the list of names, almost challenging Akane. 

"He's a resent addition," Akane told him coolly. "Besides, everything else checks out. Can we go in now please?" 

The bouncer grunted a reply that no one seemed to make out, but moved aside just the same. Akane boldly marched forward to the narrow doorway where only two people could enter at a time, Natsuko quickly (and nervously) falling into step right next to her. Ranma, dragged by the arm by Ukyo, went in next, followed by Kazuma who positioned himself between Perfume and the bouncer as they walked in, keeping a protective arm around her until they got inside. Hotaka and Ryoga brought up the rear, the man sneering at them before retaking his position in front of the door when they went in. 

"Friendly, isn't he?" Hotaka grumbled. Ryoga just nodded to be on the safe side; he couldn't hear Hotaka over the booming music now that they were inside. 

Strobe lights of all colors were blinking over and around the moving mass of dancing bodies on the dance floor. False torches with flames made out of cloth giving the effect of real torches using red/orange lights and a built in fan were hanging on the walls every few feet. A darker lounge area and bar were off to their immediate right, with this cool waterfall that had a big neon sign over it that read 'Dance Springs Eternal.' Everywhere else, there were people dancing. 

Natsuko gaped at the sight before her. Then, giving off very little warning, she grabbed Ranma, Perfume, and Nabiki in a lung-crushing hug. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!" she screamed before releasing them and dragging Perfume and Akane onto the dance floor. 

It took a grand total of thirty seconds before the three started dancing. Akane was a tad reluctant at first, but into the swing of things after a minute or two. Natsuko and Perfume had started dancing right away, and it was obvious to everyone in the club Natsuko knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Wow," Ranma commented to Kazuma. "She _is_ good!" 

"She didn't get to be star of the dance team for nothing!" Kazuma replied, beaming with pride at his twin. 

"KAZUMA!" 

"EEP!" he cried as his face was suddenly brought _very_ close to that of his fiancée's, his pigtail firmly in her hand. "Oh, Perfume." 

"'Oh, Perfume?' That's all I get?" She released him. "And here I thought being the girlfriend had _perks._" False sigh. "Ah well. Come dance with me!" she cried before dragging him onto the dance floor, nearly giving him whiplash in the process. 

*** 

Hotaka watched from the other side of the club. For the past two hours, he had sat in the lounge area with Ryoga and Nabiki and had seven—no, make that eight sodas. Perfume had her little "guard stag" by her side the entire night; there was just no hope in the love life of Hotaka. 

"Somebody looks a little down," Nabiki said, moving away from a rather pale boy who was looking down at his empty wallet like he had just lost his best friend, and sitting down next to Hotaka on the couch. "I can help, but it'll cost you extra because it's the weekend." 

"It's only Friday night," Hotaka told her. 

"When the second final bell rings at three o'clock on Friday, it's the weekend, my friend," she replied matter-of-factly. 

"Right," he said, rolling his eyes. He began to let his eyes wander out unto the dance floor, settling on a particular purple haired girl who was moving in time with the music. Sure, she was no Natsuko, but Perfume had a few more… interesting aspects to show off which made her dancing mesmerizing. 

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Nabiki. 

"Sorry, bub, I don't break up happy couples when there's no entertainment in it for me. But I could interest you in a few other girls… Take Ukyo for example—"

"No," Hotaka stated coldly. 

"No?" Nabiki asked, eyebrows raised with a slight knowing glint in her eyes. 

"No, not Ukyo." 

"Why not?" 

"I mean, just look at her—hanging off of Ranma like that. She _knows_ Akane throws things when she gets jealous, and it's usually Ranma! If Ukyo cares for him so much, why does she put him through that?" he demanded angrily. When Nabiki didn't answer, he continued without missing a beat. "And another thing, _obviously_ Ranma doesn't like her the way she likes him because if he did he would have reacted by now, so she should just drop it and look for another guy; they won't make a good couple anyway!" 

"What other guy?" 

"Oh, I don't know! Anyone! Even—" 

"Ryoga?" 

Silence. 

Hotaka gaped at Nabiki. Nabiki sat quite calmly, as if they had been discussing the weather, except she had a smug grin on her face. 

"How did you--?" 

"I know everything, Hotaka baby, I thought you would have realized that by now." 

"Who else--?" 

"Knows? No one besides me—yet. See, the deal is I keep my silence for a price, but I'm almost positive you already know that." 

"What type of price?" 

Sighing, she shook her head. "Hotaka, Hotaka, Hotaka, why do you think little Natsuko over there wanted you both to get a job so badly? Of course, _that_ doesn't even cover it fully, so I've got a few ideas on how else you can pay me back…" 

"Like what?" he asked, dreading it more and more by the second. 

She smirked. "You'll see." 

Hotaka was just going to press further questions, when one of the club's walls exploded. Among the screams and mayhem, a clear soprano could be heard calling out. 

"Nihoa, Ranma!" Shampoo cried, running from her new entrance in the wall to her favorite pig-tailed boy and latching her arms around his neck from the back. "Shampoo bring back new love spice, so Ranma can take Shampoo to date!" 

"Hey! What are you doing with _my_ Kazuma?!"

Shampoo's head shot up and she glared at Perfume, moving in front of her pig-tailed boy. 

"_Your_ Kazuma, annoying jealous girl? No, no! This Shampoo's Ranma!" 

"Um, Shampoo, I'm over here…" Ranma said cautiously. 

Shampoo stared in utter confusion at him. 

"Then who Shampoo…?" 

"_That_ would be Kazuma," Perfume said pointly, moving over to her fiancée and clinging to his arm. "And he would be _mine._" 

The two purple haired beauties just stood there, glaring, Kazuma unwillingly caught up in the middle with a large sweat bead on his head. 

"The resemblance is striking," Nabiki said, still sitting on the couch, as if this happens everyday. "Don't you think, Hotaka baby?" 

"No, Perfume's prettier," Hotaka told her, then added under his breath, "even if she is clinging to Kazuma's arm. Stupid Kazuma…" 

Nabiki gave a knowing half-smirk that she was famous for. 

"SHAMPOOOO!!" cried Mousse, bursting through the 'door' Shampoo had made in the wall. A second later, he was making a hole just like it in another wall after Natsuko screamed "WHO DO YA THINK YEH'RE GROPIN'?!" 

*** 

Mrs. Saotome quietly opened the door to the guestroom and smiled at the little girl fast asleep on the futon. Banna breathed gently in her sleep in time to make the rain beating on the roof sound more soothing, shifting now and then to get a better grasp of the pillow her little hand was clutching to. After watching her contently for a few moments more, she slipped out the door and closed it behind her just as quietly as she had when she went in. 

Oh, I hope the kids weren't rained out too badly, Nodoka said, glancing out through the hall window. As she watched the raindrops run down the glass, her mind began to wander to the little girl asleep in the other room, and then to the little boy she had let be taken away nearly thirteen years ago. I wonder if Ranma looked like that when he was a little boy, she thought, tears starting to cloud her vision. Oh Ranma, do you hate me so much to always be away when I come to see the man you've become? I miss you, Ranma. Please come home. 

The front door opened. 

Oh! Oh, oh! Ranma, could that finally be you? 

She rushed to the front door and could only stare at the drenched Akane who was holding a soaked white tiger kitten and dragging an equally wet, unconscious Ranko behind her enter the house. Behind them trouped in a smelling, wet wolf, which looked like it was scowling, trotting next to a drenched deer with a small, soaked crane sitting on its antlers, its wings out in a futile attempt to keep its ride's head dry. After the motley crew, Nabiki strolled in, the only one who had remember there was an umbrella in the dojo van. Shaking it off on the porch, she closed it and placed it in the umbrella holder next to the coat rack. 

"Nabiki," Mrs. Saotome stuttered out. "What happened? I thought you were going to a dance club…" 

Nabiki grinned. "We did, and it was a great time until Shampoo and Mousse burst into the club. Then it was just a scream. You might say we tore the house down." 

"Yeah, and the only thing left when we were done was a few bricks," Akane added grumbling. 

Nabiki nodded, her grin growing wider, and flashed the V for Victory sign. 

To say Mrs. Saotome was shocked to speechlessness would be an understatement. 

She only watched as Akane opened the door to the bathroom where the animal troop hurriedly entered. A few seconds later, she dragged Ranko upstairs and opened the door to the guest bedroom, dragging her cousin inside. 

"Hey, what happened to her?" Mrs. Saotome heard Banna mumble through a yawn from the guestroom. 

Then she heard Akane sigh. "It's a long story, Banna-chan, mainly involving Ranko's incredible fear of cats and Natsuko turning into a tiger when splashed with cold water…" 

A/N: Okay, DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW MUCH GRIEF THIS CHAPTER GAVE ME?! *deep breath* I'm okay… But I got stuck so many times during this chapter! AND IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP! Not to mention I'm rereading the HP books looking for dates for 'Tale of a White Blossom' AND I'm trying to get an RPG my cousin and I are having into fanfic format AND I've got about thirty zillion Washington pictures to scan AND there's always the possibility of failing my math exam that I'm _still_ waiting on results for! AHHHHHH!! I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!! *deep breath* I am OK. 

Dang, I knew I shoulda done the karaoke bar… 

Actually I wanted to have this chapter end a different way, but it just wasn't happening, PLUS I needed Shampoo and Mousse to come back so I can get this story back into gear, not to mention my butt as well. Now that Shampoo and Mousse are back, we can get into the new cast's past… 

But that's pretending none of you have caught on to all the oBvious (yes MooSe, oBvious) hints, clues, and blunders of the new cast along the way… 

Darn it! I REALLY need to get some Perfume/Kazuma characterization in! I plan on having them play more a part later on, and it would be nice to know who the heck they are before I throw the rest of the new cast into the mix. (Yes, everyone, there are more. ::attempts to ignore the groaning in the background and dodges the rotten tomatoes being thrown at her::)

I know this took nearly two months to get up, but please review!! ~JenJen-chan


End file.
